Semana de locuras
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una llamada, 12 caballeros muertos de curiosidad, un caballero de hielos sumamente celoso, una visita inesperada y el santuario dado vuelta. Flechas misteriosas surcando los cielos y el amor tocando la puerta de varios. Hechos que forman parte de este fic "enternecedor". Pesimo summary. NO YAOI
1. La llamada

Capítulo 1.

En una bella mañana en el santuario. Se encontraban nuestros queridos caballeros dorados de Athena reunidos en la casa de Aries. En la reunión, se debatía una importante cuestión.

-Que no y se acabó.

-Vamos Camus no seas amargado…Que te cuesta…-el escorpión dorado, haciendo un pequeño puchero.-Vamos, no somos amigos acaso…

Camus lo mira fijo y antes de responder…

-No puede ser que discutamos por semejante idiotez…-suelta el rubio de virgo.

-Semejante idiotez…-Suelta un molesto león-Como se nota que no sabes que es disfrutar de la vida Sha…-se calla cuando ve, que el mencionado, saca de la nada su rosario-mejor me callo.

-Por qué no se calman un poco y empezamos desde el inicio….-dice un calmado Mu.

-Por qué terminaremos igual…Camus dirá que "no"-suelta molesto Kanon.

-Ya lo dijiste Kanon mi decisión es NO. Es mi última palabra, se acabó-dice fríamente el caballero de los hielos. Ganándose miradas de reproche de seis de sus compañeros y el asentimiento de los otros seis.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos nosotros y ustedes se quedan. Montón de aburridos…-suelta molesto MM. (Mascara Mortal)

-Veamos como lo hacen si se entera el patriarca Shion…-los mira, algo molesto ya, el gemelo mayor-¿Ya se olvidaron de lo que paso la última vez que salieron sin autorización?

-Pensándolo mejor me quedo-dice rápidamente Kanon- no tengo ganas de levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar.

-Kanon, pero las salidas sin ti no son lo mismo…-¿Quién mas es amigo del al guardia de la puerta? Sin Kanon no podremos entrar gratis. Piensa preocupado MM-Donde está la lealtad hacia tus amigos…

Todos lo miran fijo…incluso Shaka que abrió los ojos solo para mirarlo. Este habla de lealtad a los amigos, cuando me delata cada vez que llego ebrio de madrugada, piensa Milo. ¿Lealtad? Que se cuente otro chiste, piensa Aioria. Y así la gran mayoría.

-Qué cara dura eres, hablas de lealtad cuando eres el caballero que tiene menos palabra…Hasta Kanon es más leal que vos Mascara-suelta Shaka…quien todavía no se olvida de la última jugarreta de Mascara le hizo.

-Oye…-suelta un ofendido gemelo.

Ya viendo lo que estaba por suceder, Mu entra en acción

-Por qué no se calman-no vaya a ser que me destruyan la casa- Sera mejor que dejemos esto aún lado… ¿Qué tal si salimos el próximo fin de semana? Todos nos ponemos de acuerdo a donde ir e informamos de antemano a mi maestro, digo el patriarca, para que no nos reproche ni castigué.

Al oír las "sabias" palabras del carnero, todos se quedan pensando para asentir al mismo tiempo. Para alivio del dueño de casa, que no quería ver toda su, recién remodelada, sala destruida.

-¿Y Camus?-Pregunta de golpe Aldebarán buscándolo con la mirada. Ante esa pregunta todos comienzan a buscar al guardián de la 11ª casa-Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Salen hacia fuera de la casa. Encontrando al caballero en cuestión, hablando por celular, en francés. Situación que molestaba a la gran mayoría de chismosos, perdón de caballeros. Ya que solo Milo, hasta cierto punto, hablaba francés…Pero la conversación iba tan rápido que solo entendió: Enserio, que bueno, claro preciosa (lo entendió a la perfección); noche; fiesta: quédate en mi casa (otra frase entendida a la perfección); cama; dormir; juntos; traviesa. Entre otras.

Al oír esas palabras, la mente del escorpión dorado ya estaba trabajando. Esas palabras sueltas solo podían significar una cosa: Camus tenía una novia. Y no le había dicho, eso le molestaba un poco. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor…la última novia de Camus era una modelo y tenía amigas que estaban (de solo recordarlas se le caía la baba). Una sonrisa de picardía, que vieron todos sus compañeros dorados, se formó en los labios del guardián de la 8ª casa.

-La cara te delata, que te pasa bicho-pregunto un curioso gato.

-¿Eh? Nada, solo me deje llevar…nada más…-juju si es otra modelo pienso, hacer una fiesta de las grandes para que invite a todas sus amigas.

Todos mirándolo con clara desconfianza. Los "nada" de Escorpio quieren decir que pasa muchas cosas. Un par lo miraron a él y luego miraron a Camus. Lo que sea que haya alegrado al bicho, tenía que ver con la charla que el hielito mantenía por celular. De pronto escucharon que Camus se despedía, se volteaba y al verlos. Su cara de completa ¿Felicidad? Se convirtió en un semblante frío. Y solo se dirigió a una sola persona, cuando vio la cara que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa Milo? Esa cara tuya te acusa enseguida, que estas tramando.

-Nada Camus…No sabía que tenías novia-Al oír esto todos se quedaron helados…incluyendo el aludido. ¿Camus? ¿Novia? Todos recordaron a esa linda modelo con la que estuvo saliendo. Y más de uno sonrío.

-Con que la hielera con patas tiene novia. ¿Dime que esta tan buena como la anterior?-dijo socarrón MM. Camus aun no salía del shock causado por la frase de Milo.

-Mascara si serás descortés…no se pregunta eso…-lo reprocha Afrodita-las personas se enamoran por cómo es la persona por dentro no solo por el aspecto físico… ¿Es linda? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No se supone, que eso no se pregunta-Le dice burlón, el gemelo menor. Mientras Saga niega con la cabeza y Shaka pone los ojos en blanco.

-Qué bueno que tengas, novia de nuevo Camus.-Le dice un tranquilo Mu. Mientras Aldebarán aprueba las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa y Aioria lo mira entre divertido y sorprendido. Ya que Camus aún no ha dicho una sola palabra.

-¿Nos vas a decirnos, por lo menos, como se llama?-Pregunta ingenuamente Aioros.

-Joder hombre di algo. Que no te vamos a robar a tu novia-Dice algo divertido, por la cara de sorpresa, aun presente en el rostro del sujeto en cuestión.

Serenándose por completo y ya salido del shock. Camus mira a sus doce compañeros, doce incluyendo el ex marina.

-Claro diré algo,-mirando muy molesto a su mejor amigo-si no hablas bien francés no traduzcas cualquier cosa.-Toma un poco de aire-No tengo novia, con la persona que estaba hablando era…-se calla…pensando un momento. Caballeros dorados+ su adorado ángel= serios problemas-mierda para que le dije que se quedara con migo… -masculla por lo bajo. Aunque no lo suficiente porque todos lo escucharon.

-¿Sucede algo Camus?-Pregunta curioso el antiguo, ahora joven, maestro de libra. Lo observa fijamente a Camus. Sin duda, no quiere que sepan con quien estaba hablando. Sonríe, para sus adentros.-Camus no deberías decirle al patriarca Shion que alguien, ajeno al santuario, se quedara en tu casa.

-Si tiene razón antiguo maestro. Con su permiso me voy a hablar con el patriarca.-Retirándose con un paso solemne y serio.

-Por qué le dijo eso maestro Dohko ahora no sabremos con quien hablaba- le reprocha el molesto bicho.

-¿Estás seguro?-sonríe con picardía-nos enteraremos, le sacare la información a Shion…

-¿Cómo?-pregunta un dudoso arquero.

-No querrás saberlo Aioros…no querrás saberlo-dice mientras sube muerto de risa por las escaleras.

-Creo que al antiguo maestro se le torció un tornillo-dice Saga, mientras el resto asiente.


	2. Una amenaza y muchos problemas

Capítulo 2. Una amenaza y muchos problemas.

Esa misma tarde, los caballeros se encontraban en sus respectivas casas atendiendo sus diversos asuntos.

Casa de Aries.

-Excelente Kiki has mejorado un montón…-Le felicita Mu a su discípulo. Mientras esquiva las pesadas rocas, que Kiki le lanza por parte de su entrenamiento para manejar correctamente la telequinesis.

-Gracias maestro…-Le lanza una roca mucho más grande que las anteriores. Mu esta por esquivarla cuando…

-MILO YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO TE DIRE CON QUIEN HABLABA-El grito distrae, trágicamente a Mu, quien recibe el ataque de lleno. Y al no estar portando su armadura…el pobre caballero, quedo inconsciente.-SI SIGUES PREGUNTANDOME ME ASEGURARE QUE SIBERIA TE PARESCA EL CARIBE…DEL FRIO QUE VAS A SENTIR.

-Maestro…-Kiki comienza a picar a su maestro con una varita de madera-Hay no lo mate-con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Casa de Tauro.

El alegre y jovial Aldebarán se encuentra comiendo Maracuyá traído exclusivamente, para su persona, desde Brasil. Mentira le pago al discípulo de Mu, para que se tele transportara a Brasil y le trajera 10 kilos de su amada fruta. Estaba alegremente comiendo la fruta número 20, cuando el grito proveniente de la 11ª casa lo obliga a atragantarse con la fruta que en ese momento comía…

Resultaría cómico si no fuera algo trágico. Ver al gigantesco caballero tratando de pasar la fruta atascada. Al momento que corre hacia la cocina llevándose todo por delante (parece más bien que paso una estampida de toros), para encontrar que lo único que tiene bebible en la heladera (o nevera como prefieran llamarle) es una jarra de margaritas…Y ante la necesidad no se pone exquisito.

Por lo tanto vemos al rato al muy relajado caballero de Tauro con un paso tambaleante.

Casa de géminis.

Aquí encontramos a los "adorables" gemelos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Kanon vestido con su típica ropa y Saga solo con la parte inferior de la armadura, dejando a la vista su muy trabajado torso **(nota: siempre algo tiene que mostrar xD)**

-En cierta forma no me interesa saber con quién hablaba Camus, pero tengo curiosidad por saber que trama el antiguo maestro de Libra-dice un muy relajado Saga, mientras toma un café bien negro.

-Tienes algo de razón-Saga lo mira como no creyendo. ¿Me está dando la razón?-dije algo, no toda la razón Sagita…-dice divertido su gemelo. Este a diferencia de su hermano está bebiendo un humeante capuchino- Me pregunto cómo hará para sacarle la información al patriarca-con cara pensativa, mientras, lleva la taza a sus labios.

Antes que Saga pueda acotar algo, el grito de Camus lo quita de sus pensamientos. Haciendo que al igual que su hermano deje caer la taza sobre sus piernas.

Para suerte de Saga, él tiene puesta la parte inferior de la armadura y evita quemarse. Pero para desgracia de Kanon…

-AUCH…quema, quema, quema.-Levantándose de golpe…ya que su muy caliente capuchino fue a parar al lugar menos deseado. Saga se incorpora de golpe y se da cuenta en donde su "querido" hermanito ahora tiene quemaduras de primer grado. Agradece a todos los dioses existentes por tener puesta la parte inferior de su armadura.

-Eso debe de doler…

Casa de Cáncer.

En una habitación cerrada, prudentemente con llave, encontramos a nuestro adorado psicópata del santuario. Muy ocupado dando los toques finales a su modelo escala de 2,5 metros de La Torre de Pizza.

-Ah mi mama estaría orgullosa de esta maqueta, sin duda no hay quien me pueda superar a la hora de hacer modelos a escala.-Mirando su increíble colección de modelos a escala. Su otro pasatiempo a parte del de coleccionar rostros humanos- Solo me falta acomodar este último arco…y terminare.

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. El guardián de la cuarta casa, parado sobre el borde de una silla. Se dispone a darle uno de los últimos retoques a su obra maestra. Y como era de esperar el grito de Camus lo saca de su concentración yéndose para adelante, cayendo sobre su trabajo de las últimas 3 semanas.

-NOOOOO- grita antes de caerse encima de su trabajo-MALDITO SEAS CAMUS…QUIEN SERA LA (las siguientes palabras fueron censuradas por poseer un léxico e intenciones muy poco educados)

Casa de leo.

Aquí encontramos al orgulloso guardián, paseando como león enjaulado por el pasillo de su casa. La idea de no saber con quién hablaba Camus, lo carcome por dentro. Claro si fuera una chica linda, no podría estar ni cerca de ella. Porque Marín lo mataría. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando el grito de Camus le llama la atención.

-Bueno seremos 11 caballeros y un ex marina.- Pensándolo mejor-si Milo se muere será un bicho seductor menos en el mundo mmm...-una sonrisa perversa se forma en sus labios- MATALO CAMUS.

Casa de Virgo.

Aquí esta Shaka meditando tranquilamente. Y como todos ya sabemos, las trivialidades que pasan a su alrededor no le interesan. Pasemos de largo.

-Qué raro de escorpión.

Casa de Libra.

Vacía.

Solo hay una nota en la puerta.

"Fui a comprar leche, si es un enemigo no pase. Gracias, Dohko de libra"

**(Nota: ¿?)**

Casa de Escorpio.

Vacía por obvias razones.

Casa de sagitario.

Nota.

"Estoy en capricornio mirando el partido. Si es amigo pase, si es enemigo espere que termine el partido y lo enfrento. Aioros de sagitario"

**(Nota: van a esperar y todo, con seguridad como esta hasta un niño de 4 años atraviesa las 12 casas xD)**

Casa de capricornio.

Aquí encontramos a dos caballeros mirando fijo el televisor. El partido ha llegado a penales.

-Joder si no le atina lo mato con la Excalibur-Dice un ya, muy, nervioso español.

-Cállate, la copa nos la quedaremos los griegos.

Esta por patear el penal…y

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOL….-Salta Shura tapando el grito de Camus con el suyo, en otras palabras ni se enteran de lo que pasa en la casa de arriba. Mientras comienza a hacer un bailecito triunfal sobre el sillón y Aioros se tapa la cara con las manos, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar**. (Nota: Los hombres y sus curiosas emociones luego de un partido final)**. Pobre sito del que quiera pasar por Sagitario, Aioros va querer descargar su frustración con alguien.

Casa de acuario.

El pobre e inocente alacrán, esta contra un rincón con cara de niño regañado. Nunca se hubiera esperado semejante amenaza por parte de su mejor amigo.

-¿Camus pero acaso no somos amigos? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?-dice haciendo un muy creíble puchero, el cual su compañero no le cree.

-Porque eres mi amigo y te conozco, no te diré quién es. Y te diré una cosa te quiero alejado de ella…-completamente frío. No parece la persona que acababa de soltar semejante amenaza.

-¿Ella? O sea es una chica.-Pensando un momento… Si sabe que es pensar. Habla francés, eso estaba claro por la llamada, Camus estaba celoso a mas no poder y era una chica. Solo podría ser una persona.-No me digas que es…

-Si es ella, no te quiero cerca cuando este aquí, ni que le cuentes al resto-Lo mira fiero-¿Está claro?

-Prometo, no decirle nada a los demás…-mientras sale de la casa de acuario.

-MILO…-Comienza a levantar la voz ya que su amigo prometió una de las dos cosas exigidas por el acuario…Pero antes que pueda terminar, el alacrán ya había salido corriendo a su casa.

-jajá con que Camus va a tener a ese precioso ángel aquí y no la quiere compartir…ya veremos-dice mientras en su mente ya planea la forma, de poder acercase a esa persona, sin terminar dentro de un témpano de hielo.

Casa de piscis.

Afrodita que se encontraba en la entada, a la hora del grito. Se quedó asombrado, de que a los pocos minutos, ve salir corriendo al caballero de escorpión como alma que persigue Hades.

-mmm. No creo que Milo salga corriendo de esa forma solo por una amenaza…Tal vez averiguo algo-Se lleva una mano al cabello y se lo acaricia- Me pregunto si será una chica…ojala que sea igual de linda que la anterior. Pero más simpática y un poco más lista. La anterior era mucha silicona…y poco cerebro. Con razón, Camus la dejo…-se ríe mientras entra de nuevo a su casa, para mirar la novela de la tarde.


	3. Interrogatorio al patriarca

Capítulo 3. Interrogatorio al patriarca, planes y sorpresas.

-Qué día-El patriarca entro a sus aposentos, mientras se masajeaba las sienes…-Menos mal que ya termino…

-Se puede-La jovial voz del antiguo maestro de Libra le interrumpe en su monologo, este entraba con una caja de cervezas-Traje algo para pasar esta calurosa noche…-sonríe como si fuera un niño.

-Dohko sabes que no debo beber…-lo mira con reproche…Aunque bien sabe que si fuera por él, luego de su día terriblemente agitado, mal no le viene una cerveza…-mejor solo una…este día fue cansador.

-¿Cansador? Porque si los muchachos han estado tranquilos-A menos que hayan dado vuelta el santuario mientras yo no estuve, de nuevo.

-Pues…Desde la primera a la última casa ha habido problemas-Se masajea las sienes-parece que mis niños se ponen de acuerdo para los problemas.

-¿Pues qué paso? Porque yo salí a Rodorio y volví hace un rato-Lo mira algo sorprendido. Dado que todos estaban en calma, a su regreso.

-Pásame una cerveza-se sienta en un diván y le indica con la cabeza que tome asiento. Bebe un trago y luego suspira-En Aries: Mu sufrió un accidente entrenando a Kiki…No, no está grabe solo fue un Chichón de considerable magnitud-alega cuando ve la cara de preocupación de Dohko-En Tauro, algo que me sorprende, Aldebarán apareció en el campo de entrenamiento caminando con paso tambaleante, aparentemente ebrio, y empezó a decirle piropos a las Amazonas que allí entrenaban.

-¿Qué Aldebarán hizo que?-No dando créditos a sus oídos…Aldebarán era muy educado con las amazonas. Jamás se esperaría ese tipo de actos por parte de él.

-Lo que oíste, yo también me sorprendí. Esa actitud es más propia de Milo…-se encoge de hombros y bebe otro trago de cerveza-En Géminis…

-¿Que hizo el dúo maravilla ahora?

-Nada grabe. Aparentemente Kanon se quemó-Dohko lo mira con cara de ¿Me hablas en serio?-Si lo que oíste Kanon se quemó, pero Saga no me dijo en dónde ni con qué**. (Nota: Pobre Kanon mucho tiene con que lo sepan los lectores xD)** Solo me dijo que su hermano estaba medio dolido, pero que sobreviviría.

-Kanon se quemó y tú me dices "nada grabe"…-Le dice indignado.

-En comparación con lo que ha vivido Kanon una quemadura no es nada grabe.-Si supiera donde se quemó diría todo lo contrario.

-Bueno sigue luego que paso-Ya algo relajado. Pues la respuesta le pareció lógica-¿Luego que estuvo pasando?

-Pues…Mascara llego a quejarse de que por culpa de un "francés infeliz" (léase Camus)-Se masajea las sienes, por el solo hecho de recordar, al guardián de la cuarta casa haciendo uso de su variado léxico le da dolor de cabeza-Se destruyó una pieza fundamental de su colección. Aunque tengo entendido que están todas las caras de su templo intactas.

-Lo están…bueno las que están a la vista-Dice Dohko…Mientras piensa si vio algo anormal en el curioso paisaje de la cuarta casa. Para luego decidir que no.

-En Leo no pasó nada…bueno nada fuera de lo normal. Marín le estuvo gritando Aioria- sonríe-Pobre muchacho es un dominado. Más que el rey león, parece un gato de apartamento-Dohko estalla en risas es muy sabido que al gato lo domina el águila.

-La verdad que si…en vez de ser el predador es la "pobre" victima.

Shion toma un trago largo de cerveza y luego suspira. Para tomar otra cerveza y abrirla.

-Bueno es Virgo…Ah Shaka una de las velas que le prendió a Buda, le incendio una cortina y por poco quema toda la casa de virgo-Dohko lo mira y luego asiente, había percibido un ligero olor a quemado. Pero pensó que a Shaka, otra vez, se le había quemado la cena-En escorpión…curiosamente Milo estuvo muy tranquilo, creo que Camus le saco las ganas de molestar por un rato. Veamos cuanto le dura-Dohko le mira arqueando una ceja-Ahora te lo explico.-Toma otro trago-Aioros, practicando tiro, le dio accidentalmente en la retaguardia a Shura, que pasaba por ahí en ese momento (Nota: Algo me dice que no fue del todo accidental : P ) Al pobre Shura le tuvieron que dar 5 puntos…Pobre muchacho no se podrá sentar en un par de días…

-Pobre sito…-¿Hoy no era la final de España contra Grecia?-Sin duda debió de dolerle.

-Después Camus…-Cierra los ojos-Hoy ese muchacho estuvo completamente irritable.

A la mañana temprano, vino a pedirme permiso para alojar a en el santuario a Gabriel. –Es un chico maldita sea, piensa Dohko. No puede evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto. Quería que fuera una chica.-Luego a eso de las 3 amenazo a Milo con que lo dejara en paz o "se aseguraría que Siberia le pareciera El Caribe"

-¿En serio? Para tanto fue-¿Camus será Gay? No creo lo dudo.- A sí que Camus va alojara un amigo… ¿Qué paso con Afrodita?

-Pues Afrodita lo mismo de siempre. Sus flores y los santos de bronce que se las arruinan jugando a la pelota.

-En otras palabras la típica rutina…Espero que el amigo de Camus sea simpático-Se levanta y se estira-Bueno me iré a dormir…-Bosteza-Mañana entrenare temprano a Shiryu. Descansa Shion.-Se retira de la habitación, antes que el patriarca lo corrija en un pequeño detalle.

-Dohko…Gabriel…es una chica y valla que chica-Sonríe. Camus le había mostrado una foto, para que, si la veía la reconociera.-Me gustaría verte la cara cuando la veas…Aunque me llama la atención que tenga nombre de varón…debe ser algo de los franceses, algo me dijo Camus…pero ahora no me acuerdo-se ríe con ganas, sin duda quería verle la cara a su amigo cuando sucediera-Bueno creo que yo también me iré a dormir…

…..

El despertador sonó a las 5:30 am, la hora programada. Camus se levantó y apago el despertador. ¿Porque tenía que viajar tan temprano? Se estiro, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Se metió en la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. Cuando salió ya todo aseado, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado preparada el día anterior. Luego se colocó un poco de perfume francés…regalo de ella.

-Valla que está fresco…pronosticaron un día soleado… Podríamos pasear un rato antes de venir al santuario…-Camus quería retardar ese momento todo lo posible. Todo esto lo decía mientras bajaba las escaleras-Si podría llevarla a la feria o al cine…o a comer…si la llevare a comer y luego pasearemos por Atenas…

Metido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya había bajado las doce casas y por inercia dirigido a su auto.

-¿Cuando llegue aquí?-Mirando su elegante descapotable. Se encoge de hombros y se sube al auto. Tomando rumbo al aeropuerto. Ya en el deja su coche estacionado y se dirige recibir a su adorado ángel. Cuando pasa frente a una de las numerosas tiendas del aeropuerto ve que tienen en la vidriera. Un oso color café con leche que sostiene un corazón que dice "BIENVENIDA". Sin pensarlo dos veces entra y compra dicho objeto. **(Nota: awww que tierno)** Ya en la salida de la puerta de arribo, se sienta a esperar a esa persona.

-Cuanto más va a tardar…-mirando desesperadamente la hora, 6:47 am.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 3457 desde Paris a Atenas arriban por la puerta número 45. Gracias-Al oír la voz de la mujer por altavoz, Camus siente que se le para por un momento el corazón…Ese era su vuelo. Se dirige con paso presuroso a la puerta en cuestión. Y espera. Ve salir a un montón de personas, mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos. Pero no a su preciado ángel. ¿Y si no tomo el vuelo? ¿Y si le paso algo mientras viajaba? De pronto siente y ve que le tapan los ojos. Son manos muy suaves la que le niegan la visión y una jovial voz, la que le susurra al oído.

-¿Quién soy?

-Menudo susto me has dado…-Dice un tanto molesto. Pero el susto no es porque le haya tapado los ojos. No, es porque le hizo creer que no venía en ese vuelo.

Como respuesta recibe una cálida risa. Y un beso en la mejilla, que provoca que se sonroje levemente. Se da la vuelta y está ahí. Sonriéndole como siempre. Vestida con unos jeans, botas marrones largas hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca, con un tapado, (también marrón) abierto encima y coronando su cabeza una boina. Con la que estuvo ocultando su largo cabello rojo. El peli azul le sonríe, le había visto pasar entre un grupo de mujeres con un par de anteojos oscuros puestos y el cabello recogido. Por lo cual solo se veían un par de mechones, pero jamás él lo asocio con ella.

-Meda gusto verte Camus-Pronuncia su nombre con acento francés. Lo anterior lo dijo todo en un perfecto griego. Mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

-También me da gusto verte Gabriel- Le tiende el oso-Es para ti…aunque ya estas mayorcita no quería negarte un regalo de bienvenida.-La chica toma el oso y luego lo abraza.

-Esta precioso Camus…No importa si había o no regalo tu presencia es más que suficiente-Le sonríe mientras le regala otro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Quieres desayunar? Si hay algo que supera la comida del hospital es la del avión…Puaj-Se ríe. Mientras comienza a caminar llevando su única maleta en la mano derecha, el oso en su izquierda y su "mochila viajera", como ella le llama, en la espalda-Vamos…me muero de hambre.

-Ya voy…deja que te ayude con la maleta…Todavía tienes esa cosa.-Refiriéndose a la mochila-Te comprare otra así ya te deshaces de esa.

-Ni lo sueñes Camus…es el primer regalo que me hiciste no la pienso cambiar…soy muy sentimental-Le sonríe mientras le da la maleta a Camus-Aunque eso te moleste…-se ríe

-Ya vas a empezar-mientras pone los ojos en blanco-Yo solo vengo a ser hermano tuyo…

-Oye-Se ríe…Lo mira maliciosa- ¿Cuándo me vas a dar un sobrino para que lo malcríe?

-Ni sueñes que si tengo un hijo, algún día, te deje malcriarlo.-Llegan al bar y se sientan. Mientras Camus pide el desayuno, su hermana lo mira.

-Está bien…-Le sonríe-¿Y Milo? pensé que venía contigo…-Ante la mirada de Camus (léase mirada asesina)-Oye no me mal intérpretes. A Milo lo conozco desde hace años es como un hermano más. Se dé que es capaz el bicho seductor-se ríe.

-Pues si sabes te quiero lejos de él mientras estés en el santuario.

-Hay hermano, yo me preocuparía mejor por tus otros compañeros que por Milo. Él sabe que no soy exactamente un ángel-Sonríe burlona-y tú también lo sabes.

-mmm…-Piensa un momento-Te acuerdas cuando enloquecías a medio mundo…

-¿Cuándo vos me lo pedías porque te hacían enojar?

-Si exactamente.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No me digas que no te tratan bien en el santuario?-Con cara marca hermana preocupada.

Haciendo un pequeño puchero. Que siempre le funciona con su hermanita menor.

-Si me ponen apodos como Frigo bar, heladera parlante, cubito de hielo…-su hermana le hace un gesto con la mano para que calle. Esta me las van a pagar todos…si que me las van a pagar, piensa Camus. Sin duda ya que tenía a su hermana, y principal compinche de travesuras cuando era niño, la iba a provechar.

-¿Dame nombres?-De lo que Camus tiene de recto y serio , su hermana lo tiene de bromista y vengativa. Camus sonríe para sus adentros-Ignorare el hecho que me quieres usar para vengarte de tus amigos-Le dice divertida, mientras que Camus abre bien grande los ojos por la sorpresa-¿Que te creíste que no me daría cuenta? Vamos Camus somos grandes y nos conocemos bien…Pero quiero divertirme un rato-Le sonríe cómplice y le guiña el ojo. Por lo cual él exterioriza su sonrisa.

-mmm…el de todos o solo de los que principalmente son molestia.

-Todos-Le sonríe-si hay para algunos que haya para todos.

-Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Kanon de Géminis. Cuidado con esos dos.-Le aclara-Ángelo/Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, otro con el que tienes que tener cuidado. Aioria de Leo, con el tienes que tener cuidado con la novia Marin de Águila-Mira fijo a su hermana, que sonríe indicándole que siga-Shaka de virgo, jamás me ha molestado. Mejor no lo molestes o puedes quedarte sin sentidos.

-El que deseara no tener sentidos será el-se ríe-continua…-Toma un sorbo de café. Camus suspira ante la respuesta.

-Dohko de libra…

-¿Ese no era un viejito?

-Sí, pero por una razón que no viene al caso ahora es joven. Milo de Escorpión-Hace una mueca.

-jejeje déjame a Milo yo sé cómo domar al alacrán-Maliciosa.

-Aioros de Sagitario. Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis.

-No sabía que había una mujer entre los de más alto rango-Tratando de hacer memoria de todas las veces, que Camus le hablo del santuario.

-En realidad es un chico…-Sonríe a medias-medio raro, pero es un chico.

Esta arquea una ceja y lo mira.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy chica y tengo un nombre que en algunos países, mal traducido, es de varón, para no decir en el noventa por ciento de los países-Se ríe.

-mmm…me diste una idea.

-Bueno Camus mientras a ti se te ocurre una idea a mí ya se me ocurrieron 11-Le sonríe juguetona. Haciendo junto con sus pecas, darle un aire de niña. A pesar de tener 21 años y ser casi tan alta como su hermano.

-Qué tal si nos regresamos ya. No quiero atrasar el momento de presentarte con los chicos-Sonríe Camus, para luego ponerse serio.

-Como usted quiera caballero.

Salen del aeropuerto. El reloj marca las 7:19 am.

….

_Santuario. Ya pasadas las 8 am._

-TANTO GRITERIO SOLO POR QUE VA A TRAER UN AMIGO-el grito claro esta es por parte de MM. Todos los dorados a excepción de Camus por obvias razones. Están reunidos en la casa de Libra. Más de uno, sospechosamente no el bicho, pusieron cara de disgusto cuando el antiguo, ahora rejuvenecido maestro de Libra. Les dio la trágica noticia de que era un chico y no una chica.

-Calma mascara…que se le va hacer-le calma Afro, que también esperaba que fuera una chica.-Es un amigo de Camus por lo tanto hay que tratarlo con respeto.

Y este se cree que tratare bien al muchacho, luego que por culpa del grito de su amigo, rompí mi obra maestra.

-Maestro Dohko me repite como fue que le dijo el patriarca-Dice Milo sonriente. Aioria, muy poco disimulado, lo mira fijo. Algo mantiene alegre al escorpión y le intriga. Él sabe algo y no quiere decirnos, estoy seguro. Piensa el gato. El antiguo maestro suspira.

-Pues:

Recuerdo

Omitiendo los detalles que se referían a ellos con respecto a ellos.

_"Hoy ese muchacho estuvo completamente irritable. A la mañana temprano, vino a pedirme permiso para alojar a en el santuario a Gabriel."_

-En otras palabras tendrá a un amigo, en el santuario-Dice un molesto Kanon. A quien le son muy, pero muy molestas las quemaduras. Ya planeando una posible venganza.

Milo estalla en risas contenidas. Ya no puede aguantarlas más. La cara de indignación de sus camaradas, le estaba siendo imposible no reírse de ellas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso bicho? Has estado actuando raro…-Lo mira feo Aioria.

-Es que están muy equivocados todos con respecto a Gabriel…-Me pregunto si seguirá tan divertida como siempre…Aunque Camus me prohibió verla, veré como me le acerco. Piensa. Mientras estalla de risas

-¿En serio? Ilumínalos, oh poderoso escorpión-Le dice completamente irónico MM.

-No puedo Camus me matara si les digo…-mientras, se toma el estómago que ya le duele por reír tanto.

-¿Qué yo que?-Todos se dan vuelta lentamente. Milo para de golpe de reír. Esta pálido. Ahora si me agarro.

-YO NO EH DICHO NADA.-Suelta de golpe en defensa propia.

-¿Y quién te acusa bicho?-Lo mira fijamente-Quiere presentarles a alguien…Ya que están todos reunidos.

Afuera de la casa esta Gabriel, que junto con Camus, escuchó toda la conversación. Y el hecho que están creídos que ella es hombre. No sabe cómo hizo su hermano para mantenerse serio.

-Ah quien nos vas a presentar cubito de hielo-Dice un muy, pero muy molesto MM-Si es a tu amigo no me interesa conocerlo.

-Pues entonces vete Mascara-le replica este sumamente calmado. Mascara ofendido toma rumbo hacia piscis con toda la intención de asaltarle la heladera a su amigo-Puedes pasar Gabriel-dice Camus con calma.

-¿TU ERES GABRIEL?-El grito en conjunto de sus compañeros y las risas de Milo. Obligan a Mascara a darse vuelta. Quedando O.O igual que el resto.

-¿Di…dime que es una broma acuario?-logra decir el temible cangrejo. Que tiene la mandíbula por el piso y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No mascara, ella es mi hermana-haciendo énfasis en "mi" y "hermana"-Gabriel.

-Hola…-logra articular, la joven con una notoria vergüenza y miedo…COMPLETAMENTE FINGIDO. Camus se da cuenta y sonríe para sus adentros. Sin duda su hermana es una gran actriz, a parte de una gran fotógrafa. Dado que por poco, él también se lo cree.

-Perdone señorita no fue nuestra intención asustarla-se apresura a decir Aioros, quien siente vergüenza ajena, por asustar a la joven

-No hay problema-les dedica una temerosa sonrisa. Que le da un aspecto sumante más bello a su frágil apariencia.

-Si me disculpan me llevare a mi hermana porque ya la asustaron-Vía cosmos con tono de reproche: _son un montón de bestias como van a gritar así._

Todos miran el suelo como perritos regañados. Cuando Camus se retira con su apreciado ángel.

-Si serán brutos, vieron como asustaron a esa muchacha-les reprocha Dohko.

-Pero si usted fue quien grito más alto-le dice Milo.

-Cállate alacrán, podrías avernos dicho que era una chica. Seguro que sabias-le ruge Aioria

-Pues si…pero…

-Pero nada nos dejaste en ridículo, anda a saber si no nos escuchó…joder-ese claro fue Shura.

Y así siguieron los caballeros reprochándole su silencio a Milo. Mientras que en acuario.

-¿Viste sus caras? jajjajajaaja me costó trabajo mantenerme seria. Y mucho más asustada y tímida, sin reírme en su cara-rie alegremente Gabriel.

-Eres increíble Gabi…sin duda lo eres…por poco y me lo creo también.-Se ríe con ganas Camus.

Nota: ¿ Por qué el nombre Gabriel a una chica? ¿Qué traman el "serio" caballero de acuario y su peligrosa hermana? Y todas las demás dudas encontraran su respuesta en los siguientes capítulos


	4. Disgustos para Piscis

Disgustos para Piscis.

Escaleras entre Capricornio y Acuario.

-Sin duda la asustamos…-Dice un apenado Aioros…-debimos a ver tenido más tacto…pobre chica estaba aterrada…

-Con cuerdo contigo…Me siento mal por asustarla…Camus tiene toda la razón de no quererla cerca nuestro…-Dice un pensativo Shura-¿Ustedes dos también se van a disculpar con ella?

MM lo mira con cara de" me tomas el pelo" y Dita solo niega con la cabeza. Caminaban a un par de pasos atrás de ello.

-No este psicópata va a desayunar con migo-dice un tranquilo pececito-solo espero que ayude a limpiar la mesa luego de comer.

-Si claro florcita lo que digas…-irónico MM.

Llegan a la sima del tramo de escaleras y observan a la hermana de Camus en el borde del acantilado, con las manos en una curiosa posición, de espaldas a ellos.

-Cuidado te puedes caer…-dice Shura…preocupado, ya que la chica está muy al borde…Mira al resto y se da cuenta que están embobados con la escena. Cuando mira de nuevo a la joven, ve por qué razón están así.

El tapado de la joven, debido al viento se mueve, junto con él se mueve de forma salvaje dando la sensación que fuera fuego, por la luz del sol, el largo cabello rojizo de la joven…Sin duda es una muy buen escena…Y la remata que la joven mire sobre su hombro dejando a la vista parte de su cara y un brillante ojo color aguamarina. Que es ligeramente ocultado cada tanto por su flequillo…

-No te preocupes no es la primera vez que me acerco a un acantilado…-dice tranquilamente. Mientras se da vuelta, descubren, por qué esa curiosa posición de sus manos. Sujeta una pesada cámara de fotos negra-No pude resistirme a sacar una foto al paisaje…Sin duda se verá muy bien esa foto cuando la presente en el trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?-Pregunta un incrédulo piscis.

-Si trabajo soy fotógrafa... ¿Camus no les dijo? ¿Cómo tampoco les dijo el hecho, que soy mujer...?-dice con un aire ligeramente dolido…Aunque por dentro estalla de risa al ver la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Capricornio y Sagitario.

-Disculpa ese incidente…no fue con ninguna mala intención…-dice un apenado Sagitario.

-No te preocupes…es lo que pasa cuando mi hermano traduce mal mi nombre…-se aleja del barranco, mirando las fotos que acaba de sacar…

-¿Cuándo tu hermano que?- MM, la mira incrédulo.

-Mi nombre es Gabrielle…-su nombre lo pronuncia en francés. GABRIELLE ES NOMBRE DE MUJER, ES GABRIELA EN FRANCES. Shura casi sufre un infarto.-la gran mayoría, mi hermano incluido, cuando lo pronuncia en otra lengua le suena a Gabriel.-los mira arqueando una ceja-No me digan que se pensaron…realmente que tenía nombre de varón…solo mal pronunciado, en otra lengua, suena en masculino.

Todos miran al piso…Segunda burrada de su parte. Por eso Milo se reía tanto. El sabia como se pronunciaba el nombre en francés y, sabía, que era un nombre de mujer.

-¿Porque tu hermano no lo pronuncio correctamente en francés?-Le interroga Piscis…

-La costumbre de hablar más griego que francés.-se encoge de hombros. O porque yo le dije que me presentara con mi nombre mal pronunciado.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está el cubo-la chica lo mira-perdón tu hermano?-se corrige mascara.

-Adentro firmando un contrato…lo voy a utilizar de modelo para una producción-Je…si no salta con esto. Mi plan no servirá.

-¿MODELO?-A piscis se le hacen estrellitas en los ojos- ¿Eres fotógrafa de pasarela?

-Soy independiente. Pero si entre los varios trabajos que tengo están las pasarelas de alta costura de Paris. -Picaste como el pececito que eres.

-¿Para qué revista vas a trabajar?-esta que no se la cree. Y los demás lo miran. No va a dejar respirar a la chica…la torturara a preguntas.

-Pues…la producción que tengo que hacer acá en Grecia es para la revista…-El grito que lanzo Piscis se escuchó hasta Atenas. Era su revista de moda favorita. No podría creerlo. Aunque claro está la desilusión, te espera a la vuelta de la esquina siempre.

-Ya que usaras a tu hermano de modelo…te informo que yo…-iba a soltar su palabrería que él era el más hermoso entre todos los caballeros.

-No eres lo que busco…para modelaje… de…-al oír el nombre de la marca. A afrodita se le va el alma y el orgullo a los pies. Es la marca de ropa de más alta costura y donde el preferiría comprase la ropa, si tuviera para gastar 5000 en cada pantalón.

-¿COMO QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTE PARA MODELAR PARA ESA MARCA?

El grito de Afrodita hace que Camus, que ya había firmado el contrato, salga corriendo a ver qué pasa. Y para sacar a su hermana del medio de las rosas de Piscis.

-Afrodita no le grites a mi hermana-Le dice en un tono amenazante. Aunque Gabrielle, ni se inmuto ante el grito. Trabaja con modelos que suelen ser mucho más quisquillosos que Afrodita. El grito no es nada del otro mundo.

-Tu hermana dijo…

-Que no eres lo suficientemente digno de modelar para esa marca…-Todos se quedan con la boca abierta (Camus y MM incluidos)-¿Alguna vez viste los modelos de esa marca "querida"?-uh le dijo afeminado xD- Para esas fotos necesito modelos bien masculinos…-ah Afrodita se le deforma la cara-Chicos que demuestren fuerza y belleza… Un ejemplo mi hermano…de aspecto bello, pero a la vez, muy varonil…y creo que a ti te falta lo segundo.

-¿Qué cosa me dijiste?-logra articular Dita. No es capaz de creer lo que escucha.

-Camus me acompañas a buscar a Milo…-por dentro está disfrutando la reacciones del pisciano-Mi cámara adora tenerlo de modelo…-Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo a su hermano, teniendo el cuidado, que sus cuatro oyentes no le vean el segundo gesto.

-Si claro.-Camus le indica con la mano la escalera. Y comienzan a dirigirse hacia allá. Afrodita aun no sale del shock.

-Bueno con Milo y tú solo tengo dos modelos…necesito encontrar otros seis…dos más jóvenes para la exhibición de ropa juvenil…y tres mujeres para el modelaje de indumentaria femenina- Al oír eso Afrodita sale del shock. Necesitaba 6 modelos masculinos y lo acababa de rechazar…eso no se iba a quedar así.- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia…? Necesito alguien que sea medio rebelde, uno que muestre la calma, uno que sea aventurero…mmm…También tengo que hacer la producción de un nuevo diseñador, llamada "ángeles y demonios" ¿Qué curioso nombre no?…necesito alguien que sea muy dual… no cualquiera sirve para ese tipo de modelaje…tiene que ser multifacético.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que decía la joven que casi estaba llegando a la escalera-supongo que le tendré que pedir a la revista que me mande modelos, si no encuentro aquí en Grecia… Crees que a Milo le moleste la suma de dinero…tiene seis números…ya sé que la anterior vez…eran 7 dígitos…pero bueno… -La joven, hablando de lo más natural, en ese momento deseaba verle la cara a todos los que estaban atrás de ella y Camus también. El punto débil de sus camaradas solía ser el bolsillo.

¿Modelos? ¿6 dígitos? Todos estaban que no daban crédito. Y Afrodita estaba que quería llorar la maldita francesita, como la llamaría ahora. Tenía que buscar 6 modelos y él no iba a poder participar. A demás había preguntado a Camus si conocía personas que tuvieran determinadas características…y en las doce casas había varios que concordaban con las descripciones. Se lo arruinaría…se aseguraría que nadie le sirviera para su modelaje. Nadie denigra a Afrodita de Piscis y vive para contarlo.

Escaleras entre Capricornio y Sagitario.

Ya seguro que no los podrían oír. Camus mira su hermana que caminaba de lo más tranquila junto a él.

-Te pasaste con Afrodita…eso sin duda le dolió en el orgullo-Le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y le susurra al oído-que despiadada eres…no sé cómo hice para no reírme con sus caras… **(Nota: al final de serio no tienes nada cubito de hielo u.u)**

-Quien te dijo que ahí finalizo…la diversión con piscis…Ese seguro va a querer vengarse…-Camus asiente y deja de abrazar a su hermana-El juego recién empieza Camus… Todavía tengo muchísimas cartas bajo la manga…

-¿A veces me pregunto a quién saliste así…?

-Apenas conocimos a nuestros padres…pude salir a cualquiera de ellos…-se ríe.

-Cierto, cierto…trata de andar pareciendo lo que no eres, un ángel,…y que parezca que lo dijiste como si fuera realmente una crítica profesional…y no una de tus bromas pesadas…

-Claro que si Camus, claro que si…

Nota1: Resultaron ser peores que Saga y Kanon estos dos… ¬¬. ¿Qué otras cartas tendrá en la mano Gabrielle? ¿Afrodita podrá vengar su orgullo herido? ¿La tentación de esos números…afectara a Cáncer, Sagitario y Capricornio? ¿Que pasara con Milo? Las respuestas y las maldades de Gabrielle y Camus… en el siguiente capítulo.

Nota dos: Gracias a todos por los comentarios


	5. Karaoke en Escorpion( parte 1)

**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**

Karaoke en Escorpión. (Parte 1)

_Casa de Piscis._

-La escucharon no…vieron lo que me dijo…me llamo querida me dijo que no era muy varonil…-Afrodita esta que echa fuego por la boca.

-Bueno afro…solo te dijo la verdad.-Se ríe MM.

-Mascara…-le reprocha Aioros-Dita… solo fue una crítica profesional…tal vez puedas hacer de modelo en alguna otra producción…

Shura asiente. No quiere hablar y ganarse la ira del piscis.

-¿Una crítica profesional? Me estas tomando el pelo Aioros...-lo piensa un momento-o tal vez tienes razón…ella es fotógrafa de modelos… Tal vez si era una crítica profesional… Solo me estaba dando una indirecta, tal vez tenga que ir al centro de belleza…-Piensa un momento mientras los otros tres lo mira como si estuviera loco-si eso hare…nos veremos luego.

Sale de su casa con destino al centro de estética de Rodorio.

-uf…me quede sin comer…-Shura y Aioros lo miran…-¿Qué?

-Nada…si quieres puedes comer en mi casa Mascara.-Le sonríe Aioros… Comienza a caminar hacia la salida… La razón por la que se hallaban tan arriba. Era que querían disculparse…y al final no pudieron. Shura lo mira como si su amigo se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Claro…-con tal de comer cualquier lugar es bueno. Se dirigen a la salida con rumbo a Sagitario.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Se ve en la cocina. A MM preparando una de sus famosas pizzas. Aioros no fue nada tonto…le dijo que solo tenía verduras, un kilo de harina, queso mozzarella, aceitunas y levadura. Y claro está. Antes de comer verduras… pues todo queda más que obvio. El caballero de cáncer se puso a cocinar pizzas. Estaban todos lo más tranquilo hasta que….

-MILO NO TE PASES DE LISTO CON MI HERMANA- el grito provenía de la 8ª casa.

-Bueno, Camus aun esta en Escorpio…-dice Shura…quien se comía las aceitunas.

-Si eso es muy obvio…-se ríe MM.

-Buenas ¿Hay alguien?-La voz provenía de la entrada de la casa de sagitario. Los que allí se encontraban salen de la cocina…y se encuentran con la hermanita de Camus.

-Pensábamos que estabas en Escorpión…-le dice Shura. La chica suelta una pequeña risa…

-Mi hermano me pidió que le dejara hablar un par de cosas con Milo…-Sonríe-creo que es muy obvio lo que quiere hablar con el…-Mira sobre su hombro hacia la casa anterior.

-Nunca creería a Camus tan celoso…-Dice Aioros…mientras se rasca la barbilla.

-Pues con Milo y esta preciosura rondando por aquí, que hermano no estaría celoso…-MM le guiña el ojo a la joven, quien se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Mascara si serás irrespetuoso…-le recrimina Shura, aunque no se lo podía negar. ¿Qué hermano no se pondría celoso si tu mejor amigo le tira los perros a tu hermana?

-Oye…-la chica mira Aioros… dado que es el que le pide su atención…-Perdona por lo de tu nombre…y lo de creer que eras varón…Gabriele…

-No te hagas problema por eso…me pasa seguido-le sonríe- y en vez de decirme Gabrie_ll_e-le hace notar la doble "ll"- me puedes llamar Gabi. Como lo hace mi hermano y la gran mayoría.

-Este…-Aioros esta rojo de la vergüenza, de **nuevo (Nota: sigue así muchacho que vas a parecer un tomate.)**

-Aquí estas…-la voz del guardián de la 11ª casa, saca a Aioros de su incómoda situación…-¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?-Le reprocha visiblemente molesto. Mira a sus camaradas…de una forma no muy amigable…

-¿Te recuerdo la edad que tengo?-le mira divertida.

-Te recuerdo-le mira fiero- que estas en el santuario de la diosa de la guerra y que la gran mayoría de los habitantes son guerreros…-La joven suspira…Que su hermano la ande controlando no estaba en el trato.

-No te preocupes Camus…tu hermana solo hablaba con nosotros-Le informa Shura…aunque no está seguro de hacer lo correcto.

-Claro, no todos tus amigos van hacer "la gran Milo"- Al decir esto la chica estalla en risas…

-Oye…todavía te acuerdas de ese incidente…-la voz divertida del 8º guardián, se escucha detrás de su amigo.

-¿"La gran Milo"?-MM los mira más que curioso. Lo mismo que Shura y Aioros aunque este lo disimulan.

-No importa…hoy a la noche are un Karaoke…si quieren vengan…-comenta un muy alegre Escorpión.-Por cierto…esta noche me las pagas…te venceré en el Karaoke….-dice mirando a Gabrielle.

-Lo que digas… jamás le ganaste a mi hermana en ningún juego-Le mira divertido Camus.- ¿Que te hace pensar que le ganaras ahora?

-Tengo la ventaja de local…-se ríe y luego sale de la casa de Sagitario…por medio del Karaoke me puedo acercar a ella sin que Camus me mate…Piensa divertido.

-Bueno nosotros nos regresamos-Camus toma del brazo a su hermana y se la lleva.

-Nos vemos a la noche…-Se despide una alegre francesa.

-Vamos al Karaoke ¿No es así?-Dice un emocionado Shura. A parte de las espadas, le apasionan los Karaokes.

-LA PIZZA…-MM entra corriendo a la cocina…Al rato se ven a los tres caballeros comiendo una pizza "ligeramente" quemada.

_Noche. Casa de Escorpión._

Se escucha las risas de todos los asistentes (16 en total. 12 caballeros, un ex marina, 2 amazonas y la hermana del cubito de hielos) Bueno en realidad 15 personas son las que ríen, dado que hay una que mucha risa no le da el tema que se encuentran cantando ahora mismo dos de los caballeros.

En días de la semana

en horas calculadas

izamos la bandera

un grupo de piratas

Llamadas misteriosas

encuentros clandestinos

hoteles alejados

lugares sin testigos

Nos sacamos el anillo carcelero

y vivimos una noche de soltero...

Todos estallan de risas, menos Marín. Ya que el que está cantando junto al dueño de casa es Aioria.

Somos los piratas

nos gusta la aventura

las noches de bailanta

Somos los piratas

toda una vida fiel

al gato y a las trampas

Un viaje de negocios

reuniones de trabajo

problemas con el auto

rebusques del pirata

Patines y levantes

programas todo el día

una agenda secreta

con una doble vida

No tenemos vacaciones ni feriados

el gremio del pirata es muy sacrificado.

Somos los piratas

nos gusta la aventura

las noches de bailanta

Somos los piratas

toda una vida fiel

al gato y a las trampas

¿Cómo es que estos dos terminaron cantando ese tema que los identifica? Fácil. Los caballeros dado que eran pares. Decidieron hacer un sorteo. Quedando Aioria y Milo juntos (Y el tema fue elegido por la hermanita de Camus xD) Que no sabía la fama de ese par y eligió el tema inocentemente. **(Nota: si claro, su hermano la había puesto al tanto hace rato)**

-Un aplauso para los piratas del santuario…-Dice un muy alegre Kanon…por lo cual hay un nuevo estallido de risas y un par de aplausos-Bueno quien sigue… así Saga y Shaka…

Los mencionados pasan al frente…y miran la pantalla. Quienes están a cargo de elegir tema son Milo y Gabrielle... Pobres de Saga y Shaka u.u.

Tropiezo dormido

tanteando sigiloso el camino

me fijo si respiras

¿qué hora es? no duermo más

el suave sonido

de un llanto aturdido

reclama atención

no tengo otra opción

nadie de este mundo

ignora su poesía

amor de fantasía

la sal de la vida

el día y la noche

vive sin dormir

es un ángel y un demonio

es igual a mí

igual aprendí a vivir así...

Tu risa desnuda

sostiene mi alma

siento tu calor

me muero de amor

y si me miras

Una alegría me das

se me cae la estantería

cambiaste mis días

les diste sentido

ahora que tu destino

está ligado al mío

el día y la noche...

Terminado el tema…Saga le lanza una mirada asesina a Milo. Y Shaka esta rojo como el tomate.

-Qué lindo que cantan a dúo…-se les ríe Kanon…Y así pasa la noche… Hasta que es el turno de Camus y Marin. Quien aprovecho para molestar a Aioria.

No sé bien que día es hoy,

Sólo sé que te vi salir

Y en 5 minutos perdí

Las letras para hablarte a vos.

Yo sé, yo sé que no tengo palabras

Y nunca las voy a tener

Por eso aprovecho esta noche

Ya vez estoy sola otra vez.

Por eso aprovecho esta noche (guau)

Tal vez lo puedas entender

No me importa poner las letras

Sólo me importa mi mujer.

Mañana cuando te levantes

Y pienses lo que dije ayer

Ay viejo que en este juego

A mí siempre me toca perder.

Siempre habrá vasos vacíos, ohhhhhh

Con agua de la ciudad

La nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar, ohhhh yeah

Levanta los brazos mujer oh oh

Y pónte esta noche a bailar

Que la nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar.

No sé bien que día es hoy, (y yo tampoco)

Sólo sé que te vi salir

Y en 5 minutos perdí

Las letras para hablarte a vos.

Yo sé, yo sé que no tengo palabras

Y nunca las voy a tener

Por eso aprovecho esta noche

Ya vez estoy sola otra vez.

Por eso aprovecho esta noche

Tal vez lo puedas entender (siempre te entiendo)

No me importa poner las letras

Sólo me importa mi mujer.

Mañana cuando te levantes

Y pienses lo que dije ayer

Ay viejo que en este juego

A mí siempre me toca perder.

Siempre habrá vasos vacíos, ohhhhhh

Con agua de la ciudad

La nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar, ohhhh yeah

Levanta los brazos mujer oh oh

Y pónte esta noche a bailar

Que la nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar.

Aqui te quiero decir

No te preocupes mi amor

Que yo te voy a entender

Que yo te voy a querer

Siempre habrá vasos vacíos

Con agua de la ciudad

La nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar, ohhhh yeah

Levanta los brazos mujer oh oh

Y pónte esta noche a bailar

Que la nuestra es agua de río

Mezclada con mar.

Ohhhh yeah

Llego el turno de Gabrielle y MM. Más de uno quería vengarse por los temas elegidos…y de paso cobrarle un par a MM. Por lo cual.

-Me niego a cantar ese tema.-Rugió MM-Es un tema de niñas…-en eso mira su compañera…dado que ella es una "niña".

-Es solo un tema…que hay de malo…-Le regala una sonrisa que desarma al caballero.

-Está bien…-dice maldiciendo ceder ante esa muchacha. Se paran al frente y miran la pantalla.

Cuando la noche se acerca

hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar

con la luz de las estrellas

en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar

quiero que me mires a los ojos

y que no preguntes nada más

quiero que esta noche sueltes

toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

paso las horas fumando

oyendo en el viento la misma canción

porque el tiempo que vale

lo marca el latido de mi corazón

quiero que me mires a los ojos

y que no preguntes nada más

quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría

que ya no puedes guardar.

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van

libres como el viento en mitad del mar

creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual

de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.

Soy como el agua del río

y por el camino me dejo llevar

porque aprendí que la vida

por todo lo malo algo bueno te da

quiero que me mires a los ojos

y que no preguntes nada mas

quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría

que ya no puedes guardar

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van

libres como el viento en mitad del mar

creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual

de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van...

creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual

me dejo llevar...

-Bien Masky…ese lado tuyo no lo conocía…- Se burla Aioria…quien tiene a Marín sentada sobre sus piernas. Todos estallan en risas…Aunque la noche aún no termina… Y eso Gabrielle y Milo lo saben muy bien

**Nota1: ¿Qué cosas sucederá durante este Karaoke? ¿Shion se dará cuenta que los caballeros están perdiendo el tiempo en vez de vigilar sus respectivas casas? ¿Que se traen entre manos Milo y la francesa? (Casi) Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nota2:**

**Los temas son:**

**Somos los piratas-Los Fabulosos Cadillacs (Aioria y Milo)**

**Ángel y Demonio- Los auténticos decadentes. (Saga y Shaka)**

**Vasos Vacíos- Celia Cruz y Los fabulosos Cadillacs. (Camus y Marin)**

**Sueños- Diego Torres. (MM y Gabrielle)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Karaoke en Escorpion (Parte 2)

**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**

_Karaoke en Escorpión .(Parte 2)_

Ya pasado el rato de las risas…vemos a los caballeros y compañía. Recordando viejas épocas…

-Te toca Milo…cuenta una anécdota…-Le dice Shina.

-Bueno anécdota, anécdota… ah ya se…-Mira malicioso a Camus.- Paso hace unos años… Acompañe a mi querido amigo Camus a Francia…Fue ahí cuando conocí a la señorita…-Indica con la cabeza a la hermana de su mejor amigo- Y bueno…de una forma o de otra terminamos en una fiesta…

Se detiene porque Camus le lanza una mirada asesina, sospecha que es lo que puede decir su amigo. Ese viaje a Francia fue lo más bizarro que paso en su vida. Desde que despegaron de Grecia hasta que volvían de Francia.

-No te hagas el misterioso y cuenta de una vez-Le alienta Gabi, mientras su sonrisa ya pronostica que se estará riendo con ganas en breves momentos.

-Bueno…-sonríe Milo- Lo que paso es que Camus termino muy ebrio en dicha fiesta-Todos lo miran como que no se lo creen.

-Para mí que te equivocas y fue al revés- Saga lo mira- Camus jamás se ha emborrachado normalmente carga a los borrachos…

-Pobre de mi espalda…-suelta Camus… Por lo cual más de uno suelta una risita.

-Tiene razón…Camus es un caballero modelo jamás bebe…-Al oír esto la hermana del mencionado suelta una pequeña risa. Aioros la mira-¿Qué acaso tu hermano bebe?

-Pues esa noche me puso la duda y hasta llegue a pensar que si debía internarlo en una clínica de rehabilitación de alcohólicos…-Todos la miran sorprendidos

-Me dejan terminar de contar…-hace un puchero Milo-nunca me dejan- Los demás le hacen gesto que continúe, menos Camus…Que pasa muy sutilmente un dedo por su garganta pronosticando su futuro a Milo.- Bueno verán…

_Recuerdo_

_Los presentes en la fiesta no son más de 8; son el (Milo), Camus y Gabrielle. Los amigos de ella le son simpáticos. Curiosamente también hablan griego. Aunque tenía entendido que solo la hermana de Camus era francesa. Entre risas se da cuenta que Camus esta…alcoholizado y que anda de seductor con una de las amigas de su hermana. La dueña de casa se levanta y se lleva a Camus…quien sonríe como tonto. _

_-He la regla dice nada de meterse con los hermanos de tus amigas…-Le dice divertida Gabrielle. La gran mayoría estalla en risa._

_-Pues hacemos una excepción por 30 minutos o más…-se ríe Camus…-pero eso no te aplica Milo…-se ríe de nuevo, esta ebrio lo delata su forma de hablar._

_Están entre risa…Camus no hace ni 5 minutos que se fue con la amiga de su hermana…Creía recordar que se llamaba Tania o algo así… Suena el teléfono. Es Gabrielle la que atiende pidiendo silencio antes de levantar el tubo. Son los padres de la dueña de casa. La cara de Gabrielle pasa de alegre a una de total pánico._

_-Vienen los papas que se olvidaron algo…escóndanse en donde puedan…-se levanta y llama a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga._

_-DEJEN DE ESTUDIAR ANATOMIA QUE VIENEN TU PAPAS…ESTAN A 5 CALLES._

_La gran mayoría sale al balcón… Milo incluso…Aunque este más listo se sube al techo y ayuda a un par a subir también. Gabrielle está en la sala limpiando, con ayuda de su amiga. Ella si podía estar en la casa. No pasan ni 10 minutos y caen los padres de la chica. Todo bien no se dan cuenta que hay más personas en la casa. Cuando se retiran esperan unos 20 minutos antes de salir de sus escondites…_

_-¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermano?-Pregunta preocupada Gabrielle. Dado que la madre de su amiga, fue a buscar la cámara de fotos, al cuarto de esta._

_-En ropa interior sujetándose del borde de la ventana…menos mal que da al patio.-Le responde de lo más tranquila._

_Milo escucho todo y esta que estalla de risas. ¿CAMUS COLGANDO DE UN ALFEISER EN ROPA INTERIOR? Por qué no tenía una cámara u.u_

_Fin del recuerdo._

Gabrielle y Milo estallan en risas al recordar ese momento. Los demás están que no se lo creen.

-¿Dime que es broma Camus?-Le dice Marín incrédula. El interrogado la mira y le da a entender que si paso.

-JAJAJJAJAJJA HAY NO TE CONOCIA ESE LADO FIESTERO HIELITOS.-Estalla en risas MM, junto con el resto, Camus jura matar a Milo luego de eso.

-Esa nunca me paso…-se ríe Kanon-Estuviste cerquita de que te agarren con las manos en la masa.

-Pues que hay si me paso eso…solo tenía…-hace memoria…-19…-todos estallan en risas. Se arrepiente de haber dicho su edad.

-En otras palabras paso solo hace 4 años…te pasas Camus-Se ríe Aioria.

Todos están entre risas… Milo siente el celular, que está en vibrado.

"SHION VA PARA ALLA, ME DEBES 200" IKKI.

-¿Shion está en camino?-Siente el cosmos del patriarca por la 11ª casa- El patriarca…el que pueda corra…-Todos lo miran- Le dije a Ikki que me avisara si veía al patriarca…esta por acuario.

Ante semejante noticia. Dohko sale corriendo para libra. Lo mismo que Shura y Aioros solo que estos corren para Sagitario. Los gemelos abren otra dimensión para Géminis. Aunque Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita y MM también se van con ellos…Solo Aioria y Marín, que no llegaron antes que se cierre la puerta, no logran salir. En Escorpio quedan. Milo, Camus, Shina, Shaka y Gabrielle.

-Y nosotros…-logra decir Shina.

-A jugar a las escondidas.-Dice Milo-Pero antes escondamos la evidencia.

Por lo tanto vemos como en menos de 5 minutos todas las bebidas han desaparecido. Los escondites terminan así. Camus y Shina bajo la cama de Milo. Milo finge estar jugando a los videos juegos. Gabrielle y Shaka en el ropero del cuarto de Milo **(Nota: Que envidia ¬¬)**. Y por último Aioria y Marín en el ropero del cuarto de invitados.

-Espera que me acomodo no quiero aplastarte…-Dice Aioria…dado que Marín esta contra la pared del ropero. En un pequeño movimiento, sin intención, rosan sus labios… Y antes que se den cuenta están a los besos en el ropero **(Nota: mejor dejarlos solos xD)**

Sagitario.

Shura sabe que no llegara a tiempo a su casa. Por lo tanto hacen un improvisado. Shura se quita los zapatos, mientras que Aioros le va a buscar unas mantas y almohada. ¿Cómo termina todo? Shura finge dormir en el sillón y Aioros "duerme" en su cuarto.

Cuando el patriarca pasa siente dos presencias en sagitario. Cuando entra encuentra a Shura durmiendo cómodamente en el sillón.

-Este muchacho ¿Por qué no fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados?- Pero que idiotas somos, piensa Shura. Este sillón encima es re incómodo para dormir.

Escorpión.

Cuando el patriarca entra, se lleva la sorpresa que esta todo apagado. No hay muestra alguna que ahí se llevara a cabo una fiesta. Trata de sentir los cosmos y solo percibe el del dueño de casa. Se dirige al cuarto de este y lo allá como si nada jugando a los videos juegos.

-¿Milo?

-Buenas noches mi buen Shion-el joven pone en pausa el juego y lo mira-¿Necesita algo?

-No solo estoy haciendo un control de rutina. Y maten la formalidad

-Ah bueno… ¿quiere jugar?-que diga que no, que diga que no.

-No, gracias Milo-Cuando se va Milo suelta un suspiro. Cuando siente que el patriarca sale de su casa-Mejor no salgan hasta que vuelva a subir…

-Me estoy muriendo de frío…-dice Shina a quien le castañean los dientes.

-Pues como no te vas a morir de frío si tienes a don iceberg contigo…-se ríe Milo-nada de elevar cosmos o esteremos en problemas…

-Shaka quédate quieto…-se escucha una voz quejándose…

-Si yo no me estoy moviendo…-Le replica Shaka desde el ropero…-mejor quédate tu quieta deja de tocarme la espalda…

-¡Si yo no te estoy tocando…! Quita tu mano de mi pierna…

-QUE NO SOY YO…

-Espera…esto es un….

-¿Un?-Pregunta Shaka… Milo mira atento la puerta del ropero. Lo mismo Shina y Camus que salieron de debajo de la cama.

-un…un…ESCORPION….-Chilla la chica. De pronto vemos abrir a Shaka la puerta del ropero…agarrado de su camisa, por medio de las pinzas, hay un escorpión. Cuando sale la hermana de Camus esta manotea al escorpión que se había trepado a su pierna… Camus y Shina se levantan del suelo y se suben arriba de la cama de Milo.

-Que alguien me saque a ese bicho…-Dice Shaka que apenas se mueve, no valla hacer que el escorpión egipcio le pique.

-Con que ahí estaban escondidos…-dice un alegre Milo-Y yo buscándoles por toda la casa. Muy feo los dos escarparse del terrario y asustar a mis amigos… Picón bájate de la espalda de Shaka…ahora.-Para sorpresa de todos el inmenso escorpión se suelta de la espalda del rubio- Doña aguijón deje de asustar a la hermanita de Camus…-Mira molesto a los escorpiones…que parecen un par de perritos regañados…Quienes incluso… ¿Le hacían ojitos?-Ahora se van al terrario…y nada de hacer escalas ¿entendido…?

Para sorpresa de todos…Los escorpiones se dirigen al terrario que esta sobre una mesa en el cuarto de Milo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Le pregunta sorprendida Shina…

-Pues si no los tratas con firmeza hacen lo que quieren esos dos. Bueno vuelvan a sus escondites no valla hacer que aparezca el patriarca.

-Claro siempre y cuando no allá más escorpiones…-Le suelta Gabriela molesta y regresa con Shaka al ropero, mientras que Camus y Shina, quien coloco una frazada bajo la cama, para no estar en contacto con el piso frío.

Libra.

El antiguo maestro finge dormir…Por lo cual su mejor amigo sigue de largo. Y cuando está entre las escaleras de Vigo y Libra. Más cerca de la primera de la segunda. No escucha debido a la lejanía, el grito de la hermana de Camus.

Virgo.

Desde la distancia Shaka crea una ilusión de él meditando, por lo cual, el patriarca pasa de largo sin molestar.

Leo.

Sospechosamente vacío.

-Debe de estar en la cabaña de Marín, seguramente **(Nota: Te equivocas. Esta con Marín, pero en el ropero del cuarto de invitados xD.)**

Cáncer.

MM y Dita tenían mucho más tiempo que el resto por lo tanto improvisaron una noche de amigos. En otras palabras habían desordenado, la ya desordenada, sala de Cáncer. Pusieron un par de latas vacías de cerveza cerca de donde se sentaría MM y un par de vasos para cócteles cerca de donde se sentaría Afrodita. Pusieron una película de terror en el DVD y la adelantaron hasta casi el final.

-Buenas noches caballeros…-Les saludo el patriarca-Veo que están teniendo una buena noche…-Mira el desorden, muy propio de Cáncer…

-Si están entretenidas…las críticas que hace el afeminado a la película-Como respuesta a ese comentario recibe un almohadazo, cortesía de Piscis.

-Bueno los dejo…no se desvelen mucho…-El patriarca se retira no quiere ser testigo de las peleas de esos dos… Los dos amigos se miran y sonríen.

-Que buenos actores somos…-dice Afro cuando está seguro que el patriarca no puede oírlos. Su amigo estalla en risas.

Géminis.

Los gemelos no iban hacer gran cosa…solo se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Y fingieron dormir mientras el patriarca pasaba.

Tauro.

Aldebarán se puso el pijama y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo antes de fingir que dormía. El patriarca lo encontró ahí. Pero no le llamo la atención encontrarlo en la cocina de Tauro…era algo común los bocadillos nocturnos de Aldebarán.

Aries.

Mu hizo lo mismo que la gran mayoría fingió dormir. Tendría que buscar la forma de hacer que Kiki, no le dijera al patriarca que él había salido durante la noche. Cuando el patriarca termino su ronda de visitas. Se tele transporto a su despacho.

-Mmm…Camus no estaba…debió de salir con su hermana seguramente…-se sentó en su despacho y luego de pensarlo un poco se fue a dormir.

Escorpio.

"El viejo está dormido. Me debes 400" IKKI.

Milo sonrío ante ese mensaje…

-Ya es hora de salir…mis queridos amigos…ya no hay problema…-entre el paseo del patriarca y todo había pasado 40 minutos…y como bien se dice…la noche es joven…y los caballeros la iban a provechar…En menos de un parpadeo estaban todos reunidos de nuevo en Escorpio.

-¿Y mi hermano?-Pregunto Aioros…

-Aquí…-Aioria aparecía con una cara de feliz cumpleaños trayendo de la mano a Marin…

-¿Dónde estaban?-Les pregunta Dohko…dado que la cara del gato es muy sospechosa.

-En el ropero del cuarto de invitados…-sonríe el gato…Todos se miran y no dicen nada.

**Nota: Y la fiesta sigue mis queridos la noche es larga xD y aún falta una última parte…**

**Gracias por los mensajes… **


	7. Karaoke en Escorpion (Parte 3)

Karaoke en escorpión (Parte 3).

Ya era muy entrada la madrugada…y los caballeros no tuvieron mejor idea que ponerse a jugar al "verdad consecuencia".

-¿Verdad o consecuencia?-Dice Dohko.

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez… le miraste las piernas a tu cuñada?-Al oír la pregunta Aioros abre bien grande los ojos. Aioria lo mira fiero y Marín esta roja como un tomate.

-Eh…por supuesto que no es la novia de mi hermano…

Más de uno suelta una risita, Aioros esta rojo como un tomate y suda a más no poder. Dohko indica con la cabeza a Milo que pregunte. Mira a su víctima…

-Verdad o consecuencia.

-Verdad.

-mmm… Gabi… ¿Has hecho algo que realmente causaría que tu hermano quiera matarte?-La chica sonríe… Y mira por un momento a su hermano. Quien la atraviesa con la mira. La chica termina soltando una pequeña risita.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?-Camus casi salta de la silla. Varios los miran.

-Que sí.

-¿QUE HICISTE AHORA?-Ruge Camus… De su hermana puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Por qué no te calmas es un juego…-le dice burlona. Más de uno mira atentos al par de franceses. Nunca vieron a Camus así de molesto.

-Seguimos -dice Mu…Varios asienten aunque Camus no deja de mirar fiero a su hermana. Así siguen hasta que es el turno de Mascara.

-Milo…Verdad o Consecuencia…-dice este.

-Verdad.-Bebe un trago de cerveza.

-¿Qué es la "gran Milo"?-Al oír esto Milo escupe la cerveza no esperaba esa pregunta, Shura y Aioros intercambian miradas. Todos se quedan sorprendidos con la reacción de Milo y no entienden la pregunta.

-No se supone que debes preguntar algo de verdadero o falso…-dice Milo en su defensa, no es necesario decir que Camus lo está perforando con la mirada...

-No, responde a la pregunta.

-Es que cuando conoció a Gabriela se mandó una de las suyas…eso es la "gran Milo"-dice cortante Camus.

Todos intercambian miradas… eso no satisface su curiosidad.

-¿Alguna vez jugaron "Yo nunca"?-dice Gabriela para destensar el ambiente.

-Claro que lo hemos jugado.-Dice MM. En menos de 5 minutos hay 16 vasos para tequila en la mesa. Y una botella de esta bebida y una de vodka.

-¿Quién empieza?-pregunta Saga.

-Hagámoslo por signo zodiacal…-dice un sonriente Dohko.

-Bueno en ese caso que empiece Shaina que es mujer…-sugiere Kanon…-seamos caballeros en algo…-Ante semejante comentario más de uno estalla en risas.

-Bueno…Yo nunca…-para un momento para pensar…Mierda…no se me ocurre nada-yo nunca…-trata de pensar algo…-me asuste con una película de terror.- Mu, Marín, Gabrielle, Milo, Saga, MM, Aioria y Aioros tomaron de sus vasos…Ganándose una risa de varios.

-Bueno me toca…-dice Mu-Yo nunca…serví a un dios que no sea Athena.-Saga, Shura, Camus, Shina, MM, Afrodita, Kanon y Gabrielle tomaron de sus vasos.

-¿Por qué bebiste?-le cuestiona Kanon a Gabrielle.

-Porque EROS no es Athena…-Dice en tono burlón. Ante semejante aclaración a más de uno se le va la quijada al piso. ¿EROS EL DIOS DEL AMOR? Ella había dicho Eros muy claramente… Más de uno paso saliva.

-¿Sirves a Eros…?-dice muerto de miedo MM, ya que para él, no hay peor cosa que el amor. La muchacha asiente.-Supongo que no manejas un arco…

-Si tengo un arco…pero estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto olvídate de ese detalle, por ahora.-agrega por lo bajo. Más de uno suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Camus tu sabias…?-Camus asiente ante la pregunta del ahora joven maestro de libra.-Por que no dijiste nada… ¿Shion sabe?-El caballero vuelve asentir.- ¿Pero tú no eres fotógrafa?

-Si soy fotógrafa…no por servir a un dios voy hacer un lado a mi mayor pasión…-se encoje de hombros.-Eros nos da muchas libertades…Mientras hagamos nuestro trabajo podemos hacer lo que queramos en nuestros ratos libres.-Mira a Afrodita-Por eso te dije que era fotógrafa independiente…no puede dedicarme todo el tiempo a la fotografía.

-mmm…eso explica por qué razón bajas y subes por las escaleras sin cansarte…-dice Afrodita-Aunque…me molesto un poco tu comentario…-Le mira feroz.

-Tengo otra producción que hacer... ¿Te interesa?-Afrodita asiente…-¿Bueno seguimos con el juego?-Todos asienten.

-Bueno…Yo nunca…-dice Aldebarán-mmm… Pensé…que la hermana de Camus era una bruja.-Dice este mirando burlón a Afrodita…quien es el único que toma del vaso.

-¿Podemos saltarnos a Géminis?-dice Kanon…Dado que ellos han hecho de todo.

-Yo nunca sentí realmente odio por mi hermano.-Dice rápidamente Saga, Kanon lo mira sorprendido. Y muy a su pesar, bebe de su vaso al igual que Aioria, Aioros, Camus y Gabrielle.

-Bueno…yo nunca…-piensa un momento- Desee, realmente, la muerte a mi hermano.-Nadie bebe. Dado que los que tienen hermanos nunca le desearon, realmente, la muerte.

-Bueno…me toca sin duda…-dice fastidiado MM-Yo nunca… me eh enamorado.-La gran mayoría incluso Shaka beben.

-¿No?-Gabrielle arquea una ceja…-Ya te agarrare desprevenido con el arco entonces…-Dice burlona.

-Por tu bien no lo hagas… o te quitare ese lindo rostro y lo tendré de adorno en mi templo.-le responde sonriendo sádicamente.

-Bueno sigue Aioria…-comenta Marín…

-Bueno yo nunca…-Trata de pensar algo…-a ya se…Yo nunca eh mirado el busto de Saori…-Más de uno tiembla ante la idea de delatarse… Y no toca su vaso… Aioria estalla en risas.

-Son hombres Aioria…y que ella sea una diosa o no. No se salvara de las miradas-Les salva la hermanita de Camus.

-Bueno…Yo nunca…eh malgastado mí tiempo en frivolidades.-dice Shaka…Por lo que todos los demás más que contentos beben.

-Yo nunca…eh dejado de serle leal a mi dios o diosa.-afirma Dohko. Afrodita, MM, Saga y Kanon beben.

-Hora de sufrir le toca a Milo…-dice burlón Kanon.

-Las damas primero…-Milo fulmina con la mirada a Kanon.

-Yo nunca…eh usado mis poderes para beneficio propio.-Dice Gabrielle. TODOS BEBEN.

-¿Eres de Escorpio?-Dice sorprendida Marín. La joven asiente.-Pobre Camus…está rodeado de escorpiones…-todos, menos Camus, estallan en risas.

-Si los escorpianos somos unos pobres angelitos…-Dice Milo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.-Bueno…yo nunca… vi a la hermana de Camus como una mujer más.-ante la cara de duda de todos…-que nunca la vi como una chica que esta re buena…para mí las hermanas de mis amigos se respetan…

-O.O-Todos miran sorprendidos a Milo…Para luego beber…

-Yo nunca…tuve relaciones…antes de ser revivido-luego del estallido de risa y que Aioros se ponga rojo como un tomate. Todos beben menos la hermana de Camus, Shaina y Marín.

-A nosotras nunca nos revivieron…-se escusa Shaina veloz, mientras Marín y Gabrielle asienten.

-Yo nunca bebí alcohol antes de los 18.-declara Shura. Todos beben a excepción de Aioros dado que el los 18 no los vivió…Athena le había revivido, con la edad que se supone que tendría si no hubiera muerto.

-Bueno…Yo nunca fui un santo de niño.-dice Camus…dado que fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Shaka es el único que no bebe.

-Yo nunca…tuve relaciones con hombres.-dice Afrodita. Ganándose miradas de sorpresa por parte de los caballeros. Mientras dos de tres mujeres beben. Shaina…no toco su vaso. Y se ruboriza cuando ve que las otras dos sí.

-Bueno Marin te toca…-le informa Kanon tratando de sacar de la incómoda situación a las pobres chicas.

-Yo nunca… le fui infiel a mi pareja.-Milo, Camus, Kanon y Saga beben.

-Bueno…ahora que hacemos…

-Creo que irnos a dormir…no falta mucho para el alba…-informa Shaka…que se levanta algo tambaleante. Los demás asienten y regresan a sus casas.

Escaleras entre Capricornio y Acuario.

-Tú no te sorprendiste cuando declare eso…-dice Afrodita para romper el nada incomodo momento de silencio.

-Porque eres metrosexual, o como prefieras decirle, no gay… ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta?-Le responde Gabrielle. Camus arquea una ceja. El al igual que muchos juraría que Afrodita era gay.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?…solo Mascara conoce mis preferencias…-Dice intrigado.

-Sencillo…puedo saber las preferencias de las personas…-Se encoge de hombros-Eros a parte del dios del Amor… es el dios que representa la atracción entre los hombres. Mientras que la diosa Afrodita representa la atracción entre los sexos opuestos…

-Valla… Sabías que me gustan las mujeres. Sin que yo te lo contara.-El caballero de Piscis lo dice entre sorprendido eh indignado.

-Claro. Es una de las habilidades que nos otorga Eros. Para que ejerzamos bien nuestro trabajo.-Camus a todo esto, solo se dignaba a escuchar. Sin duda que su hermana se diera cuenta con solo mirar a Afrodita las preferencias de este le resultaba indignante. Dado que él conocía al caballero de años y nunca hubiera sospechado la preferencia por el sexo opuesto.

-Bueno aquí los dejo.-Afrodita se despide amablemente de los franceses. Y sigue subiendo las escaleras.

Casa de Cáncer.

-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME DISPARE NINGUNA DE SUS FLECHAS…-Mascara está desesperado… No sabe cómo es que hizo para no salir corriendo luego de enterarse que había una guerrera, o lo que sea, de Eros en esa fiesta.-Yo eh evitado al amor…y lo seguiré haciendo…No porque me disparen una flechita me voy a enamorar. Seguro que está aquí por mí…quiere hacerme que me enamore de alguna amazona…o algo así… Y si me enamoro de una mocosa que le guste Crepúsculo-El solo pensarlo le hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

Mascara termina de cambiarse y se acuesta a dormir. Tiene un sueño en que una flecha dorada lo persigue, y no es precisamente la flecha de sagitario.

Casa de Géminis.

-Saga…-Saga comienza a moverse en su cama… ¿En qué momento Kanon se metió a su habitación?

-¿Qué quieres Kanon?-dice más dormido que despierto.

-Despierta…quiero hablar algo serio contigo-Lo sacude. Muy malhumorado el mayor se levanta de su cama y recarga su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-Que sucede…Kanon son las 5:13 am…más te vale que valga la pena….-Prende la luz de la mesita. Mira a su hermano que parece muy pensativo-¿Qué te sucede?

-Estaba pensando…ella dijo que era una guerrera de Eros…

-No dijo que servía a Eros…no que era una guerrera.-Le corrige el mayor…-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es que…-se pone rojo como un tomate…-me gusta una chica…pero no sé cómo declararme…

Ante semejante confesión Saga no sabe si reírse de su hermano o golpearlo por haberlo levantado a esa hora por algo tan trivial. Decide tomar la opción numero 999: Comportarse como un buen hermano.

-¿Quieres preguntarle a ella si puede hacer algo para que ella se fije en ti?-Kanon asiente-Vaya… no sabía que te gustaba…alguien.-Saga lo mira. Mientras por dentro lo carcome la duda de saber quién es la chica.

-Bueno…es que tampoco sé cómo preguntarle a ella que puedo hacer.-Kanon suelta una risita nerviosa.

-Kanon. Ella tal vez tampoco sepa. Por qué…no lo meditas un poco y duermes. Cuando te levantes seguro tienes las ideas más claras.-Le aconseja su hermano. Kanon asiente.

-Buenas noches Saga, perdona por despertarte.-Kanon besa la frente de su hermano y se retira de la habitación.

Saga se acuesta y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Por eso andaba raro. Su hermanito menor está enamorado.

Casa de Escorpio

Milo se acostó a dormir. Luego de terminar de ordenar las últimas cosas. Ya había planeado una de las suyas. La cara de sus camaradas cuando se enteraron que la francesilla servía a un dios, que la gran mayoría, no desearía encontrarse le había dado la idea. Solo le llevo un momento armar su plan maestro. De que seguro la dulce Gabi estaría dispuesta a colaborar.

Nota: ¿Qué pasara ahora que los demás caballeros saben que Gabrielle sirve al dios del Amor? ¿De quién se enamoró Kanon? ¿Qué pasara con Piscis? ¿Mascara cometerá alguna locura? ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PLANEO MILO? ¿Será un lunes caótico?


	8. El que madruga…

_SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE._

_El que madruga…_

_Casa de acuario._

-Hay mi cabeza…

-Por eso los amores no funcionan… Eros tiene colaboradores borrachos.-Comenta Camus, ocultando su resaca.

-No fastidies Camus…-Su hermana se deja caer pesadamente en la silla. No recuerda casi nada de lo que paso ayer por la noche.

-No sé cómo harán los demás para ocultar sus resacas…-Bebe un sorbo de café.-Menos mal que tienes vacaciones. Imagínate si tenías que disparar flechas entando así de cruda…

-Eros nos hace el test de alcoholemia, durante el fin de semana, antes de darnos los arcos y los objetivos…-La chica se masajea las sienes.

-¿Lo hace? Pensé que les daba el arco igual, por eso hay más divorcios que matrimonios…

-Cállate sabes que eso no es cierto.-Su hermana lo fulmina con la mirada. Camus sabe que se está metiendo en terreno peligroso. Y quiere jugar con el peligro.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-AIOROS

El caballero de Sagitario se revuelve en su cama, la resaca lo está matando. No quiere levantarse, solo quiere dormir.

-AIOROS LEVANTATE SON LAS 10:25 am…-Al oír el grito del 8° guardián, el caballero de la 9° casa se levanta de golpe.

-YA VOY-se acicala velozmente y sale al encuentro del joven escorpión. – ¿Que sucede?

-Necesito que me prestes tu arco un momento, ya te lo regreso.-el noveno guardián lo mira no entendiendo y luego le entrega su arco. Milo sonriente comienza a subir las escaleras.

-¿Para qué querrá este mi arco?-entra y se dirige a la cocina. Ve el reloj 7:25 am-MILO HIJO DE… (Palabra censurada)

_Casa de Piscis_

-¿Ángelo cuándo será el día que desayunes en tu casa?

-Jamás veras ese día. Mi heladera nunca tiene nada.

-Has las compras entonces-el guardián de Piscis bebe de su te de hierbas.-Mira el reloj-Ya tenemos que bajar a entrenar.

-Ya voy-Mascara se mete una tostada entera en la boca.

_Entrada casa de Acuario._

-Tu cara…-dice Camus, mientras se pone un bife, sobre el ojo morado-parece que vinieras de un velorio.

Su hermana lo fulmina con la mirada, pero no le responde. Ya tuvieron bastante con el intercambio de opiniones sobre el amor y sus sentimientos allegados. Entra a dentro de la casa, solo para buscar un saco.

-¿Camus que te paso en el ojo?-Comenta Milo recién llegado, quien trae, el arco de sagitario.

-Nada un intercambio de opiniones y palabras con mi hermana

-Pues esta, te intercambio una palabra por un puñetazo.-Milo mira el ojo morado de su amigo.

-Empezó a hablar sobre cosa que no sabe.-Informo Gabrielle.-Y por desgracia para él, perdí los estribos.

En ese momento sienten el cosmos de Afrodita y Mascara entrando a Acuario.

-Gabi piensa rápido.-El escorpión le lanzo el arco y la joven lo atrapa en el aire. Cuando Mascara ve a la joven con el arco.

-LO SABIA QUIERES DISPARARME CON ESA COSA…A MI NADIE ME FLECHA…-El caballero de cáncer sale corriendo, a esconderse, en las faldas de Athena.

-¿Y a este que le paso?-pregunta Camus. A Gabrielle y Afrodita solo les lleva un par de segundos darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿A ti que te paso?-Afrodita mira sorprendido al caballero de acuario.

-Gabi le pego.-Informa el alegre Milo, mientras toma de nuevo el arco de sagitario.

-¿Tu?-Afrodita la miro sorprendido, la joven asiente-Sin duda debes de ser fuerte, para dejarle el ojo así a Camus.

-Na… solamente lo pille desprevenido…-la joven bosteza.-Pensándolo mejor me iré a dormir… Que tengan buen día…-La joven entra a la casa.

-Qué envidia poder dormir hasta tarde…-comenta Milo.

_En algún lugar de Athenas_

Kanon llego al edificio, aunque el encargado ya lo conocía, no lo dejaba entrar así nomas. Por lo tanto toco el portero eléctrico.

-¿Si?

-Vengo a una cita con la Dr. Mc Serif-Informo.

-¿Apellido?

-Soy Kanon Anahí.-Sonó el zumbido de la puerta indicando que pase. Entro y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron al unísono.

-Pregunte primero Isaac-Apela el mayor.

-Vine a ver a mi doctora…-Jamás sabrá de tipo de doctora hablo.

-¿Viniste a ver a la psicóloga?-Kanon abre bien grande los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es la única doctora que hay en el edificio.-El mayor se encoje de hombros.

-Yo no diré nada, si tú no dices nada.

-Echo…ahora córrete que llego tarde.-El más joven salió del ascensor.

-Ten cuidado que trajo consigo a Anubis…-Le informa el menor antes de alejarse.

-Maldito perro, ojala que lo tenga en el balcón.

_Consultorio._

-Señor Aricalteris.-La recepcionista lo mira.-Su turno es dentro de dos horas.

-Creo que me abre confundido…-comenta fingiendo estar apenado- ¿Alice está ocupada?

-En este momento no. Ahora le preguntare si lo puede atender antes.-La joven se levanta y se dirige al despacho.

Observa las planillas llenas de puntitos resaltados, siempre se preguntó cómo era que Anahí podía leer eso. El solo veía un montón de puntos en posiciones extrañas. Aunque ella parecía leerlo o interpretar, Kanon no sabía cómo era que se calificaba, el código braille con suma facilidad.

-Señor Aricalteris, la Dr. Mc Serif dice que lo puede atender.-Kanon se dirige al ya conocido despacho. Entra a la amplia habitación, muy luminosa, sobre la puerta hay una campanilla que suena cada vez que la puerta es abierta.

-¿Estamos madrugador Kanon?-La joven doctora sonríe, sentada muy cómodamente en su sillón. Sostiene entre sus manos una grabadora pequeña. Kanon observa al inmenso perrazo negro echado sobre un almohadón, el animal no muestra interés de levantarse de ahi, por lo cual lo ignora.

-Algo así.-Kanon le sonríe a la joven, aunque sabe que la peli roja no podrá ver su sonrisa. Ella es ciega.-No podía esperar más para verte.

La chica sonrió como modo de respuesta.

-¿Tanto necesitas hablar?

-No es por eso…-Kanon lo dice en un susurro esperando no ser oído.

-No es por ti, que llegaste dos horas antes a tu cita-La psicóloga se pone serena. Kanon sabe muy bien que ya ha prendido la grabadora. Y ha comenzado la sección de terapia.

-No vine tan temprano para que me analices…-Comenta Kanon, de reojo ve que la chica apaga la grabadora.

-¿Entonces?

-¿A desayunado ya?

-Kanon no es correcto responder una pregunta con otra.-La chica parece perpleja-No, aun no. Iba a desayunar, pero justo llegaste tú.

-Pues entonces permítame invitarle el desayuno como modo de despedida…-La chica suspira.

-Cierto. Esta es tu último día de terapia.-Sonríe-En un par de meses lograste lo que a muchos le lleva años. Felicidades.

-¿Me aceptara el desayuno?

-En teoría no puedo…-la joven coloca la grabadora en la mesita junto a ella-Pero nunca fui amiga de las normas…-Se ríe.-Sera todo un placer desayunar contigo.

Kanon sonríe. La joven es simpática alegre y siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas que el necesita oír. Se siente completo cuando esta con ella. Cuando terminaba la hora de tratamiento, se sentía vacío hasta que llegaba la otra semana y la volvía a ver. ¿Lo que siente es amor o su cruel mente le está jugando una broma muy desagradable? Ella se lo había dicho: _"Yo nací para escuchar a las personas y comprender sus actos. No para mirar y juzgar sus actos"_

No quería lastimarla, era un ser muy puro para causarle daño. Deseaba protegerla, tenerla a su cuidado. Poder verla todos los días y así sentirse completo. Si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kanon cada vez que estaban en sección de terapia lo había disimulado muy bien. Era muy profesional en su trabajo, seguramente no dejaba a su corazón participar en estos actos. Pero ya que Kanon estaría libre de ser considerado un paciente, quería ver si sus sentimientos eran comprendidos. Lo intentaría, se armaría de coraje y lo haría.


	9. Cambia todo cambia

_Cambia, todo cambia._

Kanon caminaba al lado de su terapeuta, se había sorprendido cuando ésta le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Espero que no te moleste… Es para saber por dónde voy.- Le informó la sonriente Alice, la joven extendió el bastón blanco y comenzó a moverlo en forma pendular.

-No hay problema. – Dijo agradeciendo que el sonrojo la joven no lo viera. Llegaron a la cafetería. Al parecer ella solía desayunar ahí, porque tenía una mesa reservada.

-Hoy vino acompañada…- Le sonrió el camarero. -¿Lo mismo de siempre?- La joven asiente -¿Usted señor?-

-Lo mismo que ella.- Dijo demasiado cortante, el joven lo miró y se fue. ¿Eso fueron celos? Estaba celoso de un mocoso de unos... ¿cuánto, 20 o 22 como mucho? Porque esa era la edad del camarero, aproximada.

-¿Y eso que fue…?- La joven se sentó y plegó el bastón. No sonó molesta, solo sorprendida.

-Nada…- Se apresuró a decir. No le iba a decir que se puso celoso cuando eran solamente, por ahora, terapeuta y paciente.

-Qué malo eres mintiendo.- El camarero llegó y colocó la taza de capuchino frente a ella y otra frente a él, junto con dos porciones de tarta de cereza. -Gracias Nicky… ¿Cómo va todo con Marcos?-

-Con Marcos… Pregúntale a él… MARCOS…- Llamó el sonriente joven. -¿Mira quién vino hoy?-

-¿Qué?- Otro joven de unos 25 años se apareció detrás de la barra. -Ali… ¡qué gusto verte!…- El joven se acercó al trío y abrazó a la joven. -Mmm… viniste acompañada… Al parecer no tienes mal gusto…- Soltó en una risita, Kanon se ruborizó.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el retiro?- Dijo la sonriente joven -Los extrañe toda la semana.-

-¡Ay! Nos fue de maravilla… tenías razón, una salida de esta ciudad nos hizo rebien a la pareja.- El más chico besa al mayor. -La pasamos rebien. Por la recomendación, desde ahora en adelante desayunarás, almorzarás y cenarás gratis aquí.-

-Ah no chicos, por favor… no podría aceptarlo.-

-Nos ofenderemos Ali, si no aceptas.- Comentó Marcos. -Tú salvaste nuestra pareja, tómalo como paga… ya que no quisiste cobrarnos la consulta.-

-Bueno, bueno está bien.- La chica sonríe. Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo Kanon se comía la tarta y bebía el capuchino.

-Bueno... te dejamos con tu cita…- Nicky se rió, y se llevó a su novio… corrección, su marido. Porque ambos llevaban anillos.

-Qué curiosa pareja…- Comentó Kanon.

-Los conozco de años…- Dijo la joven. -Trataba a Nicky antes. Fue uno de mis primeros pacientes.– La joven soltó una risita.

-¿Él fue tu paciente?- Kanon la miró perplejo.

-Sí, varios pacientes terminaron siendo amigos míos… no sé cómo sucedió.-

-"¿Cómo no va hacer posible?, si eres el ser más adorable del mundo"-, pensó para sí. El desayuno continuo así… entre charlas y risas. Tuvo miedo y no le dijo… Aunque observó, por el rabillo que los aparentemente dueños del lugar estaban atentos a su conversación.

La cita terminó y volvieron al consultorio. A Kanon le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que se movía su doctora. A pesar que fuera sólo como mucho 30 m los que separaban la cafetería del edificio, se movía de una forma que le hacía ver encantadora.

Casa de Piscis.

-Ángelo, sal ya…- Afrodita ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ángelo…ese era el arco de Sagitario… Milo te quiso jugar una broma. No iba a dispararte.- Athena estaba algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de su caballero.

–Ángelo… te lo aseguro, ese no era su arco. Eros me aseguro que está en el cuarto de armas de su palacio. YA SAL DE AHÍ.- Aporreo la puerta.

-Mira lo que lograste Milo…- Camus mira con reproche a su amigo.

-No me imaginaba que se iba a encerrar en la despensa de Piscis.- Se defendió éste.

-ANGELO SAL YA DE MI DESPENSA, QUE ME ECHAS A PERDER LAS ESPECIAS.- El pisciano un poco más y derriba la puerta.

_Casa de Acuario_.

Gabrielle salía de bañarse, el baño había espantado ligeramente el espíritu de la resaca. Se cubrió con una de las batas de su hermano… Sabía que se olvidaba algo y eso había sido su bata de baño.

-Eh Camus… ¿Estás aquí?- Shura llegaba al lugar. Estaba seguro que había sentido el ruido de la regadera.

-Mi hermano no está.- Escuchó que le respondía Gabrielle. Se dirigió al origen de la voz, entró sin preguntar y se encontró con la hermana de Camus vestida con un pantalón de jeans y sólo la ropa interior arriba, menos mal que estaba de espaldas.

-Huy perdón…- Cerró la puerta de golpe. Sintió como la cara se le ponía roja. -No fue a propósito…-

La puerta se abrió. La hermana de Camus, ahora vestida con una camiseta lo miró.

-No te enseñaron a tocar…- Ésta lo observó con reproche.

-Bonito tatuaje…- Comentó Shura, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. La chica lo miró como no entendiendo, le pareció una respuesta desconcertante.

-Eh… gracias.-

-¿Qué es?- La chica volvió entrar al cuarto para colocarse una camisa de color crema.

-Un colibrí…- informó la joven, mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Un colibrí…- repitió -me parece un tatuaje curioso para una guerrera.-

- Campylopterus macrourus- Dijo la chica

-¿Qué cosa?- Shura la vio como si la chica le hubiese hablado en chino.

-El colibrí que tengo tatuado, es un colibrí golondrina.-

-¿Por qué te lo tatuaste?-

-Porque mi armadura es el colibrí.- Dijo la joven.

-¿Tienes armadura?-

-Bueno, no le decimos armadura…- La chica lo mira.

-Pero… tú eres guerrera.- Shura sigue a la joven a la sala de Acuario.

-No somos guerreros. – La chica lo observa -¿Café?

-Sí, claro.- La joven sirve el café y se sienta en la mesa. Shura la imita. -¿No son guerreros?

-No somos guerreros, sólo somos… como decirte… somos mensajeros. Se podría decir en forma vulgar.- La joven lo ve. -Nosotros solo llevamos el mensaje de amor… convertido en flecha. Una flecha… sólo transmite el mensaje, no hace nada más que eso.

-¿La flecha no enamora?

-Se podría decir que lo hace, únicamente un tipo de flecha... las que lleva el señor Eros, causan el amor definitivo. Las nuestras no.- Shura la mira atento -Sólo damos el empujón, el resto lo hace el amor.

-¿El amor?

-El amor existe… está libre en el viento en todo lo que te rodea. Nosotros solo atrapamos una porción de ese amor en las flechas y las disparamos. Es el hombre el que se asegura que esa flecha no allá sido malgastada.

-Nunca creí en el amor…- Dice firme Shura.

-Mi hermano tampoco cree en él- La chica le dio a entender que ese comentario no le llamaba la atención. -¿Te gustaría cambiar de opinión?

-¿Me dispararás una flecha?-

-No.- La chica sonríe –YO NO. Solo te sugeriré algo… Hoy vete a entrenar cerca de la fuente del lado Oeste. SI el amor quiere te hará cambiar de opinión.

Shura miró perplejo a la joven no creía en lo que le decía. ¿Cómo era que ella sabía de la fuente del lado Oeste? Terminó de beber su café y se despidió de la joven.

-Hay Shurita… no se puede escapar de dos cosas en esta vida…- La joven levanta las tazas y las coloca en el fregadero. -Qué pena que no sabes cuales son.- Comienza a lavarlas.

_Coliseo._

Ignorando todo lo que acontecía en la casa de Piscis, los demás dorados se dispusieron a entrenar. Aioros entrenaba con Aioria, Saga con Mu y Aldebarán con Dohko. Llegado el descanso todos se fueron a la alberca, la sed era multiplicada por el curioso calor que había en el santuario, y digo curioso porque estaban en pleno otoño.

-Shura...- El mencionado, que pasaba meditabundo, buscó con la mirada a quien lo acababa de llamar.

-¿Qué sucede Saga?-

-¿Que te sucede a ti? Sería la pregunta… Tienes una cara. ¿Qué te preocupa?- Los demás se pusieron atentos a la conversación.

-Saga… ¿Tú crees en el amor?- El interrogado hizo una mueca de sorpresa. No era para nada esperada esa pregunta. ¿Qué tienen todos hoy? Primero mi hermano ahora Shura.-"

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

-Por nada en especial… es que me dijeron algo que me ha sembrado la duda.-

-Pues… no sé qué responderte- Miró de soslayo a sus camaradas, que no se perdían ninguna letra de la trivial conversación.

-¿Eso es un no?-

-Es un no sé Shura… no puedo responderte a esa pregunta. Y si pudiera no te la respondería teniendo a los chismosos escuchando.-

-Gracias Saga…- el caballero se retira con una clara nube de incertidumbre en la frente.

-¿Y a este que le picó?- Exclama Aioria.

-Ni idea.- Responde Mu.

_Fuente del sector Oeste._

Shura llegó a la fuente, no había nada inusual en ella. Observó el agua, clara y tranquila, con sumo recelo tomó uno de los vasos y lo llenó. Se lo acercó a los labios, pero antes olió el agua esperando encontrar una fragancia extraña que al final no halló.

-Tanto para beber agua…- Una joven amazona, con acento español, se acercó junto un poco de agua en un vaso y lo bebió de un trago. -Perfecta para un día como hoy.-

Por alguna razón Shura no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de la amazona de bronce. La veía hermosa, no, hermosa no era la palabra. La palabra era…

-Radiante…-

-¿Disculpa?- La joven lo miró. No entendía de qué hablaba el caballero. Shura la observaba fijamente… Las delicadas líneas del rostro de la joven, los ojos marrones y el fino cabello negro.

-Que eres radiante...- Shura parpadea un par de veces "-¿Qué demonios acabo de decir…?-" Se dijo mentalmente. -Disculpa mi atrevimiento…- Shura se detiene no sabe el nombre de la amazona.

_-Soy Juana de Lince- Informa la chica en su lengua natal. -No estoy normalmente en el santuario… Señor…-_

_-No me digas señor… que me haces sentir viejo, joder- La chica suelta una pequeña risita._

_-¿Eres español?- Pregunta en su lengua natal._

_-Sí, lo soy… Por tu acento eres de… ¿Galicia?- Se arriesga el caballero._

_-Soy de un pueblito cercano…- responde la sonriente joven -¿Hace mucho que está en el santuario?-_

_-Sí. ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque yo recién llego… nunca estuve más de dos días aquí antes… ¿Le molestaría mostrármelo?- La joven lo mira con sus bellos ojos castaños, tan oscuros que a Shura le recuerdan al café._

_-Será todo un placer.- Le ofrece su brazo, para que la joven lo acompañe._

No muy lejos de allí, una persona ataviada con una armadura blanca, que desprende destellos azules, baja su arco.

-Sin duda un tiro excelente…- Una fuerte corriente de viento pasa y desaparece con ella.

Consultorio, Ciudad de Athena.

-Bueno Kanon… algo que quieras decir en tu última sesión...-

-Sí, que la voy a extrañar.- La chica soltó una risa… -Bueno… con mi hermano me he estado llevando mejor. La relación no está tan tensa como antes… Ahora podemos estar más de 3 minutos sin gritarnos.-

-¿Qué crees que pudo haber llevado a ese cambio?-

-Pues como usted me dijo… Teníamos que sentarnos a aclarar nuestras diferencias y descargar todas nuestras tensiones. "Que lo hicimos en un combate en medio de la sala de Géminis". Cada uno… pidió disculpas por sus errores… Yo llevé a mi hermano por el mal camino y él me encerró en una prisión por ello.-

-Eres muy metafórico Kanon…- dice la doctora.

-Sí, metafórico…- Sonrió.

Nota: ¿Qué pasara con los caballeros? ¿Quién era ese arquero? ¿Sacaran a Angelo de la despensa? ¿Kanon se declara a la doctora? ¿Estará el amor asechando en el santuario?


	10. Jornada de terror

_Jornada de terror._

_Casa de Sagitario._

- Ya Shura, cierra el pico… - Aioros se masajea las sienes.

- Es que… - Intenta justificarse el español.

- Es que nada no dejaste de hablar de esa amazona en todo el rato, me tienes mortificado… -

- Es que tú no me entiendes… - Comentó apenado el español.

- Sólo dame media hora de silencio… - Suplicó su amigo.

_Casa de Piscis._

- YA, MALDITA SEA ANGELO, SAL DE AHÍ… - Lo piensa un momento…- Te llevaré al cine a ver esa película nueva en donde destripan a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos. - Máscara sale de la despensa - Se nos hace tarde para la función de las 5:45.

- ¿Quién me manda a tenerte de amigo…? - Masculló.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Lo mira su amigo.

- Nada… nada… andando que hay que sacar las entradas… _"Yo y mi bocota, no me gustan esas películas." _

_Casa de Acuario._

- Me voy…

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? - Camus se interpone en el camino de su hermana.

- A hablar con Tania unos asuntos del trabajo…- La chica sonríe mientras su hermano hace una mueca - Sí, con tu primera ex… ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Me lo tienes que recordar siempre? No puedo creer que te sigas hablando con ella. - Dice disgustado Camus.

- Es mi mejor amiga… No porque ustedes hayan sido novios y luego hayan peleado, me voy a privar de su amistad. - Le dice socarrona… - Nos vemos hermanito… le saludaré de tu parte.-

La joven se retira dejando a Camus un mal sabor de boca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Tania? Se preparó un trago y comenzó a beberlo lentamente.

_Cine. 30 minutos después…_

- Listo, ya están las entradas… - Afrodita se acerca a su amigo, luego de abandonar las boleterías, quien mira de reojo a una joven de cabellera albina que esta junto a otra joven - Es mucho para ti…

- Ah, cállate - Máscara se corre… sin darse cuenta esquivó una flecha invisible a sus ojos y a los de Afrodita - Sólo le estaba mirando…

En un callejón frente al cine, fuera del alcance de la vista de los caballeros.

- Maldición… no puede ser que se me haya escapado… - se queja y realiza una mueca, la joven de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, suspira conteniendo el berrinche.

- ¡Qué mala puntería Tania…! - Le comenta alegre la otra. - No habrá sido el momento, por eso le habrás errado.

- Supongo… que tienes razón.- La joven se despoja de su armadura blanca y queda solamente vestida con ropa de civil. - Vamos a comprar las entradas.

Las jóvenes cruzan la avenida y se dirigen al cine. Gabrielle le sonríe a su ex cuñada y amiga. La verdad que verla fracasar en el tiro le causa gracia, por las muecas que realiza.

- Sabes que es mejor un tiro errado que un amor mal logrado… - Le consuela su amiga.

- Sí, lo sé, pero el muy bastardo se nos está escapando siempre. Parece que tuviera un radar para las flechas. Siempre se corre. - Se queja Tania haciendo una mueca de nuevo.

_Casa de Escorpio._

- ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla...? - Camus estaba acostado en el diván de la casa de su amigo. Mientras éste, con gafas y libreta en mano, anotaba lo que su amigo decía. - No creía que me fuera a afectar tanto.

- ¿Crees que la sigues amando? - Preguntó Milo con el tono más profesional que pudo hacer.

- No… no es que la siga amando, es que…. ¡Ah! No sé qué me pasa. - Camus se cubrió la cara con las manos, se sentía frustrado. - No me puede estar pasando esto… soy el caballero que más controlado tiene sus emociones…

- Camus, el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar…

- Parece que estuviera hablando con mi hermana… - suelta un bufido. - Deja de juntarte con ella. Pareces un heraldo de Eros con esas palabras.

- No estamos hablando de tu hermana, estamos hablando de lo que tú sientes. - Le recuerda éste.

- Pues, lo que siento… es… ¿cómo decirlo…? - Trata de buscar las palabras, para no sonar cursi.

- ¿Mariposas? ¿Qué el mundo sin ella no tiene sentido? ¿Qué ella es la razón de tus suspiros? -

- Milo, eso sonó cursi… - Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo dijo todas las cursilerías que no quería decir.

- Bueno sabes que no es cursi. - Milo se sacó los lentes y dejó a un lado la libreta - Me gané dos entradas para ver "Destripador IV: La venganza de Black Fox" en el cine… Vamos y te sacamos las mariposas del estómago con escenas sangrientas.

- ¿Tú crees que sirva?

- Es el lugar menos pensado… para el amor - Milo sonríe - Seguro estarás dos horas viendo sangre por todo lados. No tendrás tiempo para pensar en ella.

- Está bien… voy a buscar una chaqueta y vamos.

_Cine, 15 minutos después_

- Bueno, tenemos entradas para la película de las 5:45 - Informa el sonriente Milo con el pase de cortesía. Mientras se colocan en la fila para ingresar.

- Pero si son la araña galponera (nota: la araña galponera, en Argentina, es una araña gris, cuerpo medio grande y patas delgadas normalmente se haya en los galpones xD) y el iceberg con patas… - Comenta alegre Ángelo, al lado suyo esta Afrodita cargando dos baldes de palomitas - ¿Desde cuándo les gustan las buenas películas?

- ¿No estabas encerrado en la despensa Ángelo? - Se escucha una voz de mujer detrás suyo y la risa de una segunda, risa que le puso los pelos de punta a Camus.

- Tú… que… que haces aquí… - Comienza a tartamudear el guardián de Cáncer, al ver la joven pelirroja al lado de la morocha.

- Vinimos a ver una película no te das cuenta… - Toma un poco de la bebida que lleva.

- No se supone que tenías que arreglar asuntos de trabajo. - Dice lo más frío posible Camus.

- Hola Tania ¿Cómo estás? Bien gracias, Camus ¿Vos? - La morena lo mira. - Los modales primero caballero…

- ¿Vienen a ver Destripador IV: La venganza de Black Fox? - Pregunta Milo. - Por cierto ¡Hola Tania! ¿Cómo creciste…? Estás más buena que antes…

- Gracias Milo… sólo por eso destruiré la próxima flecha que caiga en mis manos con tu nombre… Así sigues disfrutando de tu soltería… - Milo sonríe de oreja a oreja. Tenía su lado positivo ser amigo de los heraldos del dios Eros.

- ¿Dijiste flecha con tu nombre? - Pregunta Afrodita, Ángelo comienza a ponerse pálido, sus miedos se están duplicando.

- Sí, soy Tania de Golondrina… Heraldo del dios Eros, otra mensajera del amor. - La joven sonríe, mientras Camus desea que se lo trague la tierra.

- Bueno hay que ir pasando… Cambia esa cara Ángelo, no estamos de servicio. - Le informa Gabrielle al muy, pero muy pálido Cáncer. - Nosotras también tenemos derecho a la recreación y el ocio.

_Sala del cine._

Entraron a la sala y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Las jóvenes se sentaron en la fila anterior a los caballeros. Todo bien hasta ahí, sólo que al lado de las jóvenes se sentaron dos chicos con ganas de coquetear. Lo que provocó los celos de Camus… quien fue sentado entre Afrodita y Milo, para prevenir incidentes…

-¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan guapas solas en el cine…?- Pregunta uno de los jóvenes.

-El que esta atrás es mi hermano mayor y si no quieres salir despedido contra la pantalla, cállese.- Le respondió secamente Gabrielle. Odia ese tipo de chicos.

-Sí claro… lo que digas…- Le respondió el otro chico, ni se creyó la advertencia. -¿Cómo se llaman?-

-A vos no te importa…- le respondió Tania… -Hacednos el favor de callarse la boca.- Le respondió con un curioso acento la joven.

Camus a todo esto estaba de lo más sonriente, su hermana y su ex eran chicas de respetar. La película comenzó, todo tranquilo hasta que…

-Saca tu mano o te rompo todo los huesos…- escucharon el pedido de Gabrielle… que más de pedido era una orden…

-¿O si no qué?- Escucharon que le respondía el joven mientras se acercaba a ella… Como respuesta Gabrielle le encajó un codazo de lleno en la nariz. -BRUJA, MI NARIZ…- El muchacho se levantó del asiento y salió de la sala seguida de su compañero. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando, o intento mirar lo que pasaba, perdiéndose la escena más sangrienta de la película.

-ASÍ SE HACE HERMANA HACETE RESPETAR…- Gritó una chica. Se escucharon exclamaciones de aprobación…

-YA CÁLLENSE QUE QUIERO MIRAR LA PELICULA.- Rugió Máscara, todos se callaron.

_Fuera del cine. (2:45 hrs después)_

-¡Qué buena película…! Ya quiero ver la 6…- Tania salía caminando junto con Gabrielle. Su amiga asentía -Aunque la mejor parte fue tu codazo…- ambas chicas se ríen.

-Vaya carácter el de tu hermana…- Comenta Máscara. –Y concuerdo con su amiga… lo mejor fue ver sangre en vivo y en direc…to- su vista se desvía hacia una joven de cabellera albina que pasa junto a él. -¡Qué buena que está…!

-Ay Ángelo, compórtate… -

-¿Dónde se metió mi hermana?- Cuestiona Camus.

-Por allá…- Le indica Afrodita con la cabeza el estacionamiento… por el cual ellos también caminan -Oigan esos no son…

Más adelante las jóvenes caminan charlando de sus asuntos, cuando los dos jóvenes se les acercan por detrás, rodea la cintura de la pelirroja y la atrae hacia él y el otro toma a Tania del brazo con fuerza. Lo malo fue que ninguno se esperaba que las jóvenes se defendieran y corrieran hacia el auto de Tania.

-MALDITAS BRUJAS.- Esa voz la reconocieron.

Los caballeros se acercaron velozmente.

-Miren mocosas, ¡a mi nadie se me niega…!- El chico se apoya en el auto de Tania.

-Se te va a negar el derecho a la vida si no dejas a mi hermana y su amiga en paz…- Comenta no muy calmo Camus.

-Bueno… si nos permiten… nos vamos…- Las chicas se suben al auto. Tania se detiene antes de subir detrás del volante. -Camus si algo me quieres todavía… Mínimo intensiva…- La chica sonríe y se sube.

Camus se truena los dedos… los jóvenes pasan saliva, se metieron con las jóvenes equivocadas.

_Camino al santuario._

-Ay Camus, no te conocíamos ese lado…- Le dice Máscara.

-Si ¿Tanto defiendes a tu hermana…?-Afrodita lo mira… caminar fue una buena idea, podrán sacarle información a Camus durante ella.- ¿Qué hay de eso de "si algo me quieres todavía…"?

-Nada que te importe Afrodita…-le replica… Mientras se corre de al lado de la ruta y comienza a caminar por la dársena. Se está acercando un auto. El auto se detiene junto a ellos. Es un muy caro convertible negro, que los chicos reconocen.

-Tengo que llevar a Gabrielle al santuario… ¿Quieren un aventón?-Milo como respuesta salta al asiento trasero del vehículo.-Bueno Milo si… ¿Los demás?

-Gracias Tania…-Gabrielle baja del auto para permitirle subir a Afrodita, quien sube a rastras a Máscara, pero Gabrielle se sienta sobre las piernas de Milo... Dejando el asiento del copiloto libre.

-¿Subes Chamus?-Pronuncia el nombre en un idioma medio raro… Camus le dedica una mirada asesina a Milo y su hermana quienes sonríen cómplices. Ya no teniendo otra alternativa (mentira podía caminar xD)… se sube al auto, por suerte solo hablaron de la película.

_Entrada al Santuario._

-Bueno chicos…Aquí los dejo…-La joven se coloca unos lentes negros.- Me esperan los enamorados de Rusia, Francia, España, Noruega, Suecia y muchos países más…

-¿Necesitas compañía para el paseo?-Pregunta el sonriente Milo…

-Mmm…si tal vez conocer las mejores discos bailables de esos países sola es muy aburrido…-Dice algo apenada mientras sonríe.

-Tendrás que dejar el auto aquí…-Le comenta Gaby… La otra estaciona el auto y se baja. Apenas coloca un pie en tierra y es envuelta por una armadura blanca que desprende fantasmagóricos destellos azules. Afrodita sujeta a Máscara para evitar que salga corriendo, las jóvenes se ríen.

-Bueno…creo que me iré… Nos veremos cuando tenga que venir por el auto…-La joven sonríe.

-Oye Tania… Qué tal si te llevas a Camus como acompañante… ya que tus viajes fue lo que fastidiaron un poco la relación…-Comenta como quien no quiere la cosa Milo.

-Si…que tal si intentan solucionar las cosas…-Responde sonriente Gaby.

-Oigan no tomen decisiones por…-comienza a decir Camus

-Claro por mi parte no hay problema…-La joven le tiende la mano a su ex novio.-Vienes **como amigo.**-resalta las dos últimas palabras.

-Pues…- Camus no quiere hacerla fácil. Aunque Milo lo empuja y cae a los pies de la pelinegra.

-Bueno…creo que si no aceptas esos dos no te la harán fácil…-La chica suelta una risita. Camus algo resignado acepta…

-Como **amigos**.-le recuerda… apenas toca su mano la de la joven ambos desaparecen en un destello blanco y azul.

-¿Esos dos eran novios?-Pregunta Afrodita.

-Si -les responden al unísono los otros dos.

-Bueno…ya que la amenaza se fue ¿Me sueltas dita?-pregunta Máscara. Su amigo lo suelta.

-Bueno ya que Camus no está…-Gabrielle sonríe-FIESTA EN ACUARIO.

Que paso en la fiesta…Pues algo similar a lo que paso en escorpión… Pues todos terminaron con resacas olímpicas. Y eso que estaban en martes… todavía les faltan 5 días más…


	11. Luces, cámara y desastres

_Luces, cámara y desastres._

Milo dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la casa de Acuario, menuda borrachera se había agarrado. Comenzó a sentir el olor a café y también a tostadas. Se levantó y de pronto su espalda le mando un aviso de lo mal que descansó. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, cuando salió se encontró con la casa de Acuario sumamente limpia… Trato de hacer memoria. Recordaba a Kanon y Saga cantando a dúo completamente ebrios, a Aldebarán cayendo al suelo y provocando un pequeño sismos, a Mascara amenazando a Gabrielle con matarla si aprovechaba que estaba borracho para "flecharlo" y ah está diciéndole, con Afrodita, que ella no tenía ninguna flecha. Dohko cantando una canción en chino eso estuvo fenomenal además tenía una grabación o eso creía, a Aioria y Marin desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados, a Shaina bailando con él, a Aioros completamente borracho confundiendo a Shaka con una mujer y besándolo… Espera ¿besándolo?

-GABRIELLE…-Entro en la cocina donde hallo todos los vasos de la noche anterior ya lavados y a la hermana de su amigo desayunando tranquilamente.

-Milo no grites que en Piscis y Capricornio aún están durmiendo…son las 7:47 de la mañana.

-Que temprano es… espera ¿Hoy es miércoles cierto…?-La joven lo miro para luego asentir, se quedó despierta para ordenar todo no vaya a ser que su hermano llegara antes del tiempo estipulado y encontrara todo echo un desorden, por suerte los caballeros se habían retirado a las 7:00

-Si hoy es miércoles todo el día…-le respondió mientras bebía café.

-Ah hoy es el día que el patriarca hace revisión…-Milo lo pensó un momento.-Prepárame un café…

-Fingirás que viniste a desayunar con migo-La chica dice lo que claramente es una afirmación, toma otra taza y la llena de café… No pasa mucho hasta que.

-AFRODITA LEVANTE AHORA MISMO.-Se escuchó el grito de la casa superior.-ANGELO TU TAMBIEN…

-¿Me haces otro pequeño favor?-Pidió Milo, la joven le miró fijamente…-Podrías ir y ordenar mi casa… Antes que Shion llegue…

-Esto te saldrá caro Milo…-La joven se levantó-Si el patriarca pregunta me estoy cambiando.-La joven desapareció en un torbellino verde y blanco.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que la joven volvió y Shion no había abandonado Piscis. Cada tanto se escuchaban los gritos que les profería a los amigos dispares. La joven volvió aparecer se sentó y trato de fingir el hecho que estaban desayunando. Como terminaron antes se pusieron a guardar todo y lavar las tazas del desayuno.

-Mmm…primera vez que veo a Milo realizando tareas domésticas…-Comento Shion, mientras Milo lavaba.

-Es que ella me obliga…-comento poniendo voz apenada Milo. Lo cual provoco el estallido de risas de la joven.

-Se cómo domar a las bestias…-dijo la sonriente joven.

-Ya veo… ¿Camus?

-Salió hacer unos trámites de no sé qué.-Respondió veloz la joven.

-Bueno Acuario esta impecable.-El patriarca puso un signo de más en la lista en donde estaba el nombre de Camus.

-Ahora sigue… Capricornio… y Milo te quiero en escorpión cuando termines.

-Sí, patriarca-Le respondió este automáticamente. Shion se retiró.-Oye Gabi… ¿Aioros beso a Shaka?

-S…sssi…-La joven comenzó a reír se doblaba por la risa…-Menos mal que mucho no tome… Todos le festejaron eso… Shaka estaba tan borracho que no supo cómo reaccionar… Esta todo en la cámara.

-¿Y dónde está la cámara?-La joven pareció pensarlo para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Pobre de todos nosotros si esa cámara cae en manos equivocadas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde está la cámara?-Milo la miro aterrado.

-La última vez que la vi. La tenía Mu.-Dijo esta calmada.-Mu no parece ser el tipo de persona que deja cosas tiradas.

_Casa de Aries._

-Con que esto pasa en una fiesta de grandes…-Kiki miraba anonadado la filmación. La cámara la hallo sobre la mesa de la cocina y su curiosidad de niño no se pudo resistir.-Se lo tengo que mostrar a los otros chicos.

El aprendiz de Aries salió corriendo de la casa, dispuesto a mostrarle la grabación a sus compañeritos.

_Casa de Escorpio_.

Para sorpresa de Shion, Escorpio estaba impecable. Algo no olía bien Milo jamás era tan ordenado... El guardián le miraba sonriente, mientras el patriarca inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden. Muy a su pesar Shion le coloco un + en la calificación de la casa. Le llamo mucho la atención que Aioros, Shura y Afrodita estuvieran dormidos y terriblemente crudos.

-Bueno… por primera vez en años… Milo tengo que felicitarte por lo impecable que tienes la casa.

-Gracias Patriarca…-Milo realizo una reverencia, Shion le miro por última vez y se retiró. Algo no estaba bien. Milo de lo más sonriente salió de Escorpio con dirección a Acuario.

-Estoy aquí arriba.-Informo Gabrielle. Milo se trepo al techo y se hayo con la joven revestida con una armadura blanca que desprendía fantasmagóricos destellos verdes.

-No se supone que no puedes usar tus poderes para uso propio.

-Siempre hay una primera vez… y no es una regla escrita es por moral del guerrero.-La joven le sonrío mientras la armadura se desprendía de su cuerpo y desaparecía en diversos destellos verdes y blancos.-Tienes una sección de fotos pendientes…

-Sí, lo se… Crees que tu hermano se halla avivado que lo de ayer fue un plan de los dos.-Pregunto Milo mientras descendía den techo.

-No… no lo creo-La joven le sonrío.-Además el mundo está ahecho de coincidencias.

-¿Y lo de Afrodita…?

-Me hiciste acordar necesito a Afro para la otra producción de fotos, hago las dos ahora y tengo el resto de la semana libre.-Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia Piscis, seguida de Milo.

_Casa del patriarca_

-Me cuesta creerlo que todos hallan estado dormidos. Solo Milo estaba despierto-Les reprochaba Shion.-Que imagen le estamos dando a nuestra invitada.-Shion miro a Gabrielle que estaba callada mirando la escena. Más de uno deseo decirle que fueron a una fiesta por idea de Gabrielle, pero eso sería delatar el hecho que estuvieron de fiesta sin autorización.-No se dan cuenta la imagen que estamos dando a los otros dioses.

-Shion, a ti te preocupa que Gabrielle vuelva y diga que a tu mando los caballeros duermen hasta tarde.-Le replico Dohko el patriarca no le respondió.

-Patriarca Shion…-Este miro a Gabrielle.-No debe preocuparse por esos pequeños detalles, guerreros que se levantan tarde hay en todos lados. Debería estar orgulloso por lo que ellos han hecho antes. En vez de andar regañándoles y sentirse desautorizado por asuntos sin importancia.

-Eh… bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón…-Miro a sus caballeros.- Que no se repita.

_Fuera del salón del patriarca_

-Nos salvamos de una regañada…- Comento Kanon… Los demás asintieron. Mientras Afrodita y Milo se retiraban con Gabrielle. Cuando se perdieron de vista Kanon pregunto-Oigan donde quedo el video de la fiesta.

-Lo debe de tener Gabrielle.-Comento Shura, con una amnesia total de lo que paso la anterior noche.

-Pues si lo tiene ella no hay de qué preocuparnos.-Comento Saga, dudaba mucho que la joven quisiera que su hermano se entera que hicieron fiesta, en acuario, sin su permiso.

-Vámonos jóvenes que el día es corto.-Comento Dohko mientras descendía las escaleras, con todo el asunto ya casi era medio día.

_Donde sea que se junte Kiki con sus amiguitos._

-Ese es el maestro Aioros y el maestro Shaka…-Comento una niña sorprendida. Todos los demás estaban igual Kiki no había llegado a ver esa parte del video.

-¿Que hacemos…?

-Lo recortamos y lo subimos a Internet…-comento uno. Los pequeños asienten le pareció una muy buena idea. En menos de una hora circulaba por la Web el video titulado "amor zodiacal". Que no tardó mucho en caer en manos de Shion ese pedacito de video y también llego a manos del padre de Shaka. Quien considero que era el momento de que su único hijo varón cumpliera cierto acuerdo.

_9 horas más tarde en la entrada de Aries._

-Nunca creí que sacarse fotos fuera tan divertido y lucrativo…-Afrodita abrazaba las elegantes bolsas donde llevaba la ropa que había modelado.-No lo puedo creer tranquilamente llevo 30 mil euros en ropa… aquí.

-Si tienes razón Afrodita… eso es lo bueno de algunas marcas te dan la ropa que se modela…-Le dijo Gabrielle quien había adquirido una nueva campera y un vestido informal de Valentino y botas Chanel. Un colega la había utilizado de modelo por que la que debía modelar no estaba disponible.

-Pues veras Afro… La gran mayoría de mi ropa es de marca por el modelaje…-Comento sonriente Milo-Nada de ropa de feria, yo me visto con ropa fina…-Milo y Gabrielle rieron.

-¿No sienten pena por usa esa ropa?

-O si voy a sentir pena por usar ropa que para comprar me tenga que endeudar… No somos los únicos… No siempre te dan la ropa… solo a veces.-Informo la joven.-Aunque suene raro conozco a Valentino… es un sujeto muy amigable. Es una pena que este tan viejo… Pero creo que todavía da para más.

-Guau…-Comento Afrodita que tenía estrellitas en los ojos.-Conoces a varios diseñadores…supongo.

-Si conozco a varios.-Informo la sonriente joven

-Chicos…-Mu salio al encuentro con cara de terror…-Tienen que ver esto…

Los tres entraron de inmediato y Mu le mostró el video.

-NO TE LA CREO…-Comento Afrodita. Mientras Milo y Gabrielle se miraban entre sí.

-Juro que yo no fui Milo, no tengo la cámara, se la había llevado Mu.

-Claro que me la traje a Aries…si es…-Paro un momento mientras los cuatro se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

-KIKI…-Gritaron al unísono. El niño apareció enseguida…

-¿Dónde está la cámara?

-Ya se la traigo maestro…-El niño salió corriendo y volvió con la cámara.

-No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas Kiki.-Le reprocho Mu.-A tu cuarto te quedas sin postre.-Kiki se fue medio llorando al cuarto.

-Mu no te la agarres con el niño por un descuido tuyo.-Le reprocha Gabrielle.

-Roguemos que Shion no haya visto esto.-comento Afrodita.

-SHAKA Y AIOROS PRESENTENSE ANTE MI AHORA MISMO…-Les llego el grito vía cosmos.

-Ya se enteró…-Milo comenzaba a reírse.-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de esos dos…

-Pobrecitos ellos… el video tiene más de 12349765 visitas…-Informo Mu.

-Me van aquere matar cuando se enteren.

_Despacho del patriarca._

-¿Por qué nos habrá llamado el patriarca?-Pregunto a Aioros a su camarada. Quien solo se molestó en encogerse de hombros.

-Solo él sabrá… ¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto Shaka que lo miraba fijamente.

-Se me metió una pestaña en el ojo…-Informo Aioros que se refregaba el ojo.

-Deja que te la saque…-Shaka se acercó a Aioros, con la intención de sacarla, en ese momento entra Shion y mal interpreta la escena.

-¿NO TIENEN SUFICIENTE QUE TODO EL SANTUARIO HALLA VISTO COMO SE BESAN?-rugió Shion él no tenía nada con los gustos personales de sus caballeros, pero que tuvieran un poco de respeto estaban en su despacho.

-De que habla… si solo me…-Aioros se cayó.-Si yo nunca me bese con Shaka…

-Yo jamás besaría a un hombre…-Shaka se apartó de Aioros como si este de pronto tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa de pronto.

-¿Ah no?-Shion se acercó a su ordenador volteo la pantalla y le dio clic al play. En ese momento se reprodujo el video en donde ellos se estaban besando.

-Hay no puede ser…-Exclamo Aioros.

-BUDA QUE SEA UNA BROMA.-rogó Shaka.

-No les pediré explicaciones, solo les pediré que se atiendan al protocolo y no hagan tan público su amor… Les recuerdo que el santuario debe mantener una imagen.

-ESTABAMOS HEBRIOS…-Dijeron al unísono. A Shion le pareció la justificación más típica de todas.

-Si muchacho lo que digan… Solo les recordare que en este santuario no se discrimina a las personas por sus gustos entre sabanas…-Shaka se sentía al borde del colapso y Aioros estaba ya sufriendo un ataque.

-PERO SI YO TENGO NOVIA…NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES. NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO…-Comenzó a gritar Aioros… En eso golpean la puerta.

-Adelante.-Gabrielle, Afrodita, Milo y Mu entran al cuarto.- ¿Necesitan algo urgente?

-Si aclarar el asunto de ellos dos…-Dijo Gabrielle sonriente.- Los chicos estaban algo ebrios y Aioros confundió a Shaka con su novia… Por eso lo beso…

-Con que esa es la razón…-comenzó Shion.

-COMO QUE ME CONFUNDISTE CON UNA CHICA ACASO TENGO CARA DE MUJER…-Rugió Shaka al borde de la ira.

-No, es que…-trato de justificarse.

-¿Ayer estuvieron de fiesta no…?-Pregunta tranquilo Shion. Shaka es el que responde dejándose llevar por su ira momentánea.

-Si…-en eso se da cuenta de su grave error…

-Gabrielle puedes retirarte…-La joven sale de la habitación.-TODOS USTEDES BORRACHOS DE ORO A MI CARGO PRESENTENSE ANTE MI AHORA.-En menos de un segundo toda la orden dorada, menos Camus, que aún no llegaba y como el grito solo se escuchó en el santuario este ni se enteró.

_Fuera del terreno de las doce casas._

Gabrielle de Colibrí, caminaba tranquilamente, según Milo tendrían para largo rato en el despacho de Shion. La noche, aunque algo fresca, invitaba al paseo con todo su cielo estrellado. Se preguntaba como la estaría pasando su hermano con Tanya… o mejor dicho Tania, según estaba registrada, cuando llego a Grecia con el cambio de nombre. Sintió algo cerca de ella y se puso en posición, pero bajo la guardia cuando reconoció al heraldo de Cardenal.

-Ferdinand ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me toco flechar al caballero de Lacerta…-le respondió este sonriente-Además… no puedo estar tanto tiempo separado de mi futura esposa… ¿Ya le dijiste a tu hermano?

-No… Aún no. Me matara cuando le diga que me casare dentro de un mes.-Se acercó y beso al joven de armadura blanca en los labios.-Ahora esta con Tanya…

-¿Quieres que se arreglen?-Comento el joven mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.-Dijo esta mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Pues yo no puedo hacer feliz a tu hermano, pero si puedo hacerte feliz a ti… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-Le pregunto cariñosamente.

-Claro… tendría que arreglarme un poco.

-Así estas preciosa…-La joven le sonrío eh invoco su armadura.-Ya estas lista.-Le tendió la mano y ambos se fueron del santuario.

_Fuera de la casa del patriarca 5 horas después. (00:34 AM)_

**"Me fui a cenar con un amigo, besitos."** Leyó Milo uno de los dos mensajes que tenía en el celular. Shion les dejo la cabeza como un tambor a todos. Nunca lo escucharon tan molesto. Además ninguno había dicho que Gabrielle estuvo presente. En segundo era de Camus **"Recién llego al santuario ¿DONDE SE METIERON LOS DOS?"** Ah excelente aparte de soportar a Shion tenía que soportar a Camus y su ataque de hermano guardabosques.

-¿Sucedió algo que todos están aquí?-Pregunto Camus, recargado contra una de las columnas de la entrada.

-Sí, que Shion nos va hacer levantarnos a las 3 de la mañana por dos semanas para entrenamientos reforzados.-Informo no muy alegre Kanon. Camus miro a Milo.

-Salió con un amigo, no me preguntes cual porque no se.-Se apresuró a decir, la obvia razón por la que Camus estaba allí.

-Que no haya salido con Ferdinand por que le mato…-murmuro para sí. Los demás miraron a Milo buscando una explicación.

_-El novio de Gabrielle, Camus no lo puede ni ver… No sé por qué si es re macanudo (simpático)-_les informo Milo por cosmos.

_-Ah…_-dijeron todos al unísono por la misma forma. En eso sonó el celular de Milo este saco y leyó el mensaje**: "Si mi hermano llega decirle que estoy con Verónica… En realidad estoy con Fer, no le digas besitos."** La respuesta fue sencilla **"Ya llego, disfruta por los dos".** Milo sonrío, Camus le saco el celular que en pocos segundos quedo recubierto de hielo.

-Camus… Tu hermana… ya está mayorcita para que le andes de guarda bosques…-La temperatura descendió abruptamente.-Mejor nos vamos chicos…

Todos salieron corriendo no querían terminar como el celular de Milo.


	12. Peleas de hermanos

_Peleas de hermanos._

_Casa de Capricornio. (jueves)  
_

_-_CAMUS SOY UNA MUJER ADULTA, POR LO TANTO NO ME QUIERAS CONTROLAR.-Llego el grito desde la casa de Acuario. Los demás caballeros sentados en la cocina de Capricornio estaban muy tranquilamente, bebiendo café acompañado de masitas.

-Es mejor que ver una telenovela…-Afrodita sentado tranquilamente sonreía.-Esos dos son de terror. Se están diciendo de todo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ángelo le miro.-La mitad de las cosas las dicen en francés…

-No hay que ser muy listo para saber que se están insultando.-Comento Aioria.

-Dios mío son peor que Saga y Kanon peleándose…-Comento Dohko.- ¿Dónde está Kanon por cierto?

-Salió… no me dijo con quién-Informo Saga de lo más tranquilo…-Maestro no me utilice para sus ejemplos…

-¿Cómo sabes que salió con alguien?-Mu le miro intrigado.

-Por qué solo se baña en perfume y se pone la camisa de $500 para salir con chicas.-comento este.

Shura iba a comentar el griterío en francés continuaba…Hasta que de pronto se cortó. No paso mucho hasta que vieron pasar rodando a Camus, quien no tardó mucho en levantarse e ir corriendo hacia Acuario.

-¿Lo tiro por las escaleras?-Se sorprendió Mascara. Salieron para ver hacia la casa de Acuario. El griterío continuaba.

-¿COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR?-se escuchó que gritaba Camus- LO MATO A ESE INFELIZ.

-INFELIZ SERÁS VOS QUE NO TE DURA UN NOVIAZGO.

-Uh…-soltaron todos. Después de eso siguió un silencio. Percibieron que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Se metieron a la casa de Capricornio para esconderse detrás de los pilares.

-_Putain imbécile_…- lo dijo en voz baja, Gabrielle con la cara llena de lágrimas… Al parecer esa discusión sin duda había pasado los límites. Siguió de largo ignorando a los caballeros que salieron pocos segundos después…

-¿Que significa Putain…?-Pregunto Mascara esa palabra le sonaba muy parecida a otra…

-Dependiendo quien lo diga….-Comento Milo rojo…-Creo que-trago saliva- lo que Gaby dijo fue: maldito imbécil con palabras muy poco adecuadas…

-Milo maldito se dice _maudit o fichu_, lo que mi hermana dijo es trabajadora de la noche...-Camus apareció sumamente serio.

-¿Por qué te llamo así?-Mu le miro sorprendido.

-No me lo decía a mi…-Camus cerro los ojos parecía caer en la cuenta de algo…-Perdí los estribos… y se lo dije en un momento de rabia…

-Camus, ni yo cuando me peleo con Kanon le digo ese tipo de cosas…-Saga le miro sorprendido, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Esas palabras no se las esperaban.

-Me pase sin duda… No puedo creer que le allá dicho eso…-Se tapó la cara, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

-Ya pasara Camus… Gabrielle entenderá que fue un momento de rabia y te perdonara…-le trato de consolar Shaka.

-Gabrielle… Es más testaruda que todos nosotros juntos, jamás me perdonara que le dijera así…-Camus apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del virginiano y comenzó a llorar. Los demás sintieron pena, era la primera vez que veían llorar a Camus.

-¿Dónde crees que puede de estar…?-Pregunto Shion que llegaba. Se preocupó al no escuchar los gritos, Athena venía con él. La muy bruja… perdón la sensata Athena llevaba un balde de palomitas. Sin duda la discusión de los otros dos fue todo un espectáculo.

-Solo hay un lugar donde pudo haber ido…-Camus se limpió el rostro, una cosa era llorar frente a sus colegas y otra muy, pero muy diferente era frente a las autoridades del santuario.

-¿En dónde Camus?-pregunto Athena que ya había hecho desaparecer el balde con las palomitas.

-En el templo principal de Eros.

-Entonces iremos…-Ordeno Athena, "No me quiero perder como acaba esto" pensó para sí.-Tienes que ir con una divinidad o los arqueros de Eros te flecharan con todas las que tengan a mano…

-Athena… En el iremos… ¿Se refiere a todos…?-Pregunto un muy acobardado Mascara.

-Sí. TODOS. –Le informo muy "dulcemente" Athena- No te preocupes no atacan a alas escoltas de los dioses.

-Bueno entonces andando…-Ordeno Shion.

_Habitaciones. Templo principal de Eros._

-Mi niña deja de llorar ya…-La diosa Psique le acariciaba con cuidado el cabello…-No le des el gusto a quienes te hacen daño el verte llorar.

-Si… No le hagas caso al malhumorado que tienes por hermano.-Tania sentada en la cama, portando su armadura, le miro con suma pena.-Sabes que Camus te lo dijo en su momento de locura…

-Pero es mi hermano…-La joven continúo llorando-Como va a decirme eso…

-En estos momentos agradezco ser hija única…-suspiro Tania.

-Mejor duerme un poco… Cuando te levantes te sentirás…Mejor…-La diosa le tapo con una delicada manta que ella misma había bordado.-Esta pequeña manta aliviara las penas de tu corazón… y de tu alma… Vamos Tania… Duérmete-La diosa acaricio por ultima ves la cabeza de la heraldo que se quedó dormida apenas la diosa coloco la manta sobre ella.

_Pasillo._

-Ah Camus lo voy a…-empezó a expresar Tania.

-Shh… La manta alivia dolores del alma…Pero no evita que se despierte quien se cubre con ella.-La diosa sonríe.-Solo es una pelea entre hermanos… Ya se calmaran.

-Está bien…-La rusa continua murmurando mil formas de matar a Camus.

_Entrada del templo de Eros._

-No es lo que yo esperaba…-Cometo Mascará.

-¿Que esperabas un templo de color rosa adornado con corazones?-Comento una voz jovial y alegre.

-Si algo así…-Los demás asintieron también se esperaban ese tipo de adornos. La estructura era bella con su mármol blanco reluciente. Parecía nuevo, de impecables labrados y ornamentaciones. Lo único que podía indicar que tipo de dios habitaba eran los dos querubines inmensos, que se hallan, en los pedestales de la entrada junto con el Arco labrado repleto de esos seres-Oigan ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Yo.-Respondió la misma voz en el mismo tono, pero nadie se hiso visible.

-Disculpe gentil heraldo… pero podría darse a conocer.-Pidió Shion.

-Claro…-Un torbellino verde-azulado y blanco se formó delante suyo para luego dar paso a un joven. Revestido de una armadura blanca (Con alas como todo buen heraldo de Eros) que desprendía destellos suaves del mismo color que el cosmos.-Soy Abayomi de Mielero.

-Mielero…-Mascara estalla en risas. –Que hombrecito Abayomi.

-Mascara cuidado...-Afrodita le corre y evita que una flecha de acero oxidada se clavara en él.

-Agradece que tu amigo te corrió. Por qué si esa flecha se te clavaba pasabas al otro mundo.-El heraldo dio un brinco hacia atrás y se paró sobre el arco de la entrada.- ¿Que les trajo aquí? Eros no quiere dioses extranjeros.-espeto. Todos miraron con mara cara a Ángelo. De haberse ahorrado este los comentarios sin duda el joven les hubiera dejado pasar.

-Oye muchacho estamos apurados y necesitamos entrar…-Le dijo algo enojado Shion, aunque no estaba enojado con el joven sino que lo estaba con Ángelo.

-En ese tonito… no levantare mi escudo.-El muchacho se sentó y comenzó a inspeccionar su arco…-Como me pudiste fallar…Que malo eres ahora no te puliré por una semana…-le regaño.

-Eres medio raro muchacho…-Comento Mascara. El joven le miro…

-O si soy tan raro que duermo con 5 ninfas por noche…-Comento este burlón. Por lo cual más de uno se sintió ofendido en su hombría.

-¿Que dijiste?-Shion le miro sorprendido. ¿5 ninfas? Que maldito condenado.

-Pues a diferencia de mis colegas mujeres… Algunos nos enfiestamos con las ninfas para algo están.-El muchacho sonrió.

-Oye… déjanos pasar o…-Aioria comenzó a avanzar.

-Hasta ahí… si das un paso más…-el muchacho sonrió- te quedas castrado de por vida.-Al escuchar esto Aioria retrocedió los pasos que hiso.

-¿Para qué quieren pasar?

-Venimos hablar con tu señor Eros y mi caballero Camus quiere hablar con su hermana.-Informo Athena.

-¿Su hermana?-El muchacho dio un salto y aterrizo en el suelo con suma delicadeza.

-Sí, Gabrielle.-Respondió Camus.

-¿Que le paso a Gabrielle? El custodio de la puerta Este me dijo que entro llorando.-El muchacho parecía preocupado.-No le quiso decir la razón.

-Se peleó con migo… Quiero pedirles disculpas…-Camus bajo la vista.

-Que le habrás dicho para que se ponga así. –El muchacho le miro con reproche.-Avanza… no se puede dejar a una mujer llorar.-Hubo un extraño destello frente a ellos y un muro verde azulado se hiso visible, para luego desaparecer.

-La barrera era cierta…-comento Shion- ¿Podemos pasar también?- El joven asiente.

-Era cierta la barrera, pero solo repele al que entra sin permiso…-El joven sonrió.-Lo que castra a alguien… solo lo dije por diversión…-El muchacho desapareció en un torbellino.

-Condenado hijo de…-Comenzó Mascará.

_Salón del té._

-Eros…-La diosa entro y sonrió al dios mas joven.

-Athena…-El dios se acercó y beso la mano de la deidad.-Que placer tenerte aquí.

-Señor Eros…-Un joven entro a la habitación, portando una armadura con destellos rojos.-Le traigo los reportes de los flechados hoy.

-TU.-Exclamo Camus, su seriedad se esfumo apenas escucho la voz.

-Buenas cuñado… Tu hermana está durmiendo por lo tanto no grites.-Le dijo este sonriente.

-Me vas a echar en cara lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso?-El muchacho parecía preocupado.- ¿Qué le paso a Gabrielle? Yo recién llego de Austria.-Camus abrió los ojos. Él no sabía nada. Yo y mi bocota, pensó para él.

-Me pelee con ella.-Respondió al fin frio.

-No deberían pelearse, eso no está bien son hermanos.-le dijo el joven sumamente tranquilo-Tu hermana sufre mucho cuando se pelean…

-No finjas que entiendes…-le dice cortante. Todos los demás los observan atentos ya están realizando apuestas a que Camus ataca al heraldo.

-No finjo.-el joven sonríe.-Tu hermana es muy importante para mí. Claro que entiendo. Espero que ella ya te haya dicho que te quiere de padrino para la boda.-El joven de nuevo sonrió.

-Ahora seguramente no.-comento Camus. De ese detalle no estaba enterado.-no creo que vuelva hablarme.

-Tu siempre poniendo palabras que yo no digo…-Gabrielle les miraba desde el umbral de la puerta- nunca dije que no te quiero de padrino…dije que eres un idiota.

-Tu siempre tan tierna…

-Camus… ¿Por qué no aceptas a Ferdinand?-Le pregunto esta con suma calma.

-Por qué no confió en el…

-Pues permíteme ganarme tu confianza…-le respondió el alemán sonriente. Varios exhalaron un aw… Típico de novelas.

_Pájaro que representa la armadura de Abayomi (el que trae alegría)_

Mielero: Con el nombre de mieleros se designa comúnmente a ciertas aves Passeriformes que tienen en común el ser nectarívoras. La especie en la que inspire para representar su cosmos es el mielero Azul


	13. Simplemente amor

_Simplemente amor. (Aun Jueves)_

Camus no le quitaba la vista de encima a su herma y su futuro, inevitablemente, cuñado. A los demás el muchacho les había caído simpático por lo cual no entendían por qué razón Camus no podía ver al muchacho. La forma que miraba a Gabrielle solo se debía al simple hecho de estar enamorado de la joven.

-Hey Milo…-Un muchacho de piel morena se acercó al grupo jugando con una flecha plateada.-A que no adivinas de quien es esta flecha…

-Te doy 50 si la haces desaparecer.-Milo sonrió burlón. La flecha desapareció de la mano del joven y Milo le tendió un billete de 50.

-Qué bonito-El muchacho miro alarmado a Gabrielle, que le observaba fijamente. –Me pregunto qué dirá el señor Eros cuando se entere que estas cobrando para no flechar a las personas…

-No por favor…-El muchacho se puso blanco.-Cualquier cosa menos avisarle al señor Eros…

-¿Que no me tengo que enterar…?-Athena y Eros aparecían en compañía de Shion.

-Pues…-Gabrielle de Colibrí miro al joven parecía disfrutar la situación.

-Algunos andan preguntando si tendrán que trabajar cuando este nuestra boda.-Pregunto tranquilamente Ferdinand.- Lo que pasa es que los demás no sabían si había que importunarlo por esa duda.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema de atrasar un poco el trabajo.-Eros sonrió.- ¿Tanto melodrama para eso…?-El dios soltó una cándida risa.- Ven Athena… Psique nos está esperando.-los dioses se retiraron.

-Que salvada… gracias Ferd-El muchacho comenzó a cobrar el color de nuevo.- Me moría si me pasa igual que al último que Eros agarro no cumpliendo con su deber.

-Te refieres a: desterrarlo de estas tierras, negarle todos los sentimientos que llevan al amor, sin contar la quita de los sentimientos placenteros.-Pregunto tranquilamente el novio de Gabrielle. El muchacho se volvió a poner pálido y asintió.-No te preocupes… solo no vuelvas hacerlo porque mi deber y el de Gabrielle es informar de las "irregularidades" en el reparto de flechas.

-En otras palabras ustedes dos están por debajo de Eros en el orden de cargos.-Aioria le miro, por lo cual los otros dos asintieron.

-Eso sonó feo…-comento Mascara, Ferdinand le miro y sonrió.- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Él es al que Eros propuso recompensa por si le logran atinar?-Pregunto mientras miraba a Gabrielle y a Mascara se le caía la quijada. La joven asintió.- Hermano te estamos intentando flechar hace casi 10 años… siempre te corres y la flecha te pasa de largo.

-¿No han podido flechar a Mascara?-Aioros junto con los demás estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Espera que te confirmo.-El muchacho saco un pergamino. A simple vista parecía un pergamino pequeño, pero cuando el joven lo extendió se comenzó a desenrollar y parecía no tener fin jamás.- Haber… Ángelo Dominic Di Santi…-comenzó a buscar a Mascara en la inmensa lista. Que estaba deseando matar al joven al pronunciar su nombre completo.

-¿Dominic?-Milo le sonreía por demás burlón mientras se contenía junto con el resto la risa.

-Ya te encontré…-El muchacho levanto la vista.-Si le vuelven a errar te tocara uno de nosotros dos… y te aseguro algo.-El muchacho le observo malicioso.-No por nada somos los heraldos mayores… -Mascara paso saliva, eso no le gustó nada. Aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser flechado.

-Estas jodido Masqui…-se burló Shaka. Estaba esperando el momento para vengarse.

-Tu eres Shaka… ¿Cómo se pronuncia tu apellido…? parece trabalenguas…- El muchacho le miro.- Te vas a tener que esconder en el infierno para escapar… -El muchacho le miro- La encargada del disparo es Tania, cuando te toque- aclaro-… Es muy, pero muy extraño que no acierte al blanco.- Shaka se puso pálido, el heraldo comenzó a juntar el pergamino, que pareció acortarse mágicamente. –Si me disculpan tengo que terminar un trabajo que deje pendiente… -El muchacho desapareció en un torbellino blanco y rojo.

-Gabrielle…-Le llamo Camus.

-No empieces…-le advirtió su hermana, mientras se incorporaba del lugar donde estaba sentada y era revestida por una armadura blanca que desprendía destellos verdes. –No quiero seguir peleando…

-No te iba a pelear…- Camus cerro los ojos mientras los demás le alentaban a decir esa palabra que tanto cuesta a veces pronunciar.-Dis…disculpa.

-No te preocupes… fui yo la que se pasó primero… -La joven coloco una flecha en el arco.

-¿Para qué es esa flecha…?-Varios se escondieron detrás de los pilares más cercanos. Mu se quedó dónde estaba y formulo la palabra.

-Para nada en especial…-La joven apunto hacia el cielo…-Solo es para fastidiar a alguien…-En ese momento una joven de cabellera negra y piel morena (Tania/Tanya) se acercaba sumamente distraída leyendo un libro. En un movimiento sumamente veloz que por poco y los caballeros no ven. Gabrielle cambio la trayectoria de la flecha. Que atravesó el libro para clavarse, para luego desaparecer, en el pecho de la joven que pareció no notar el hecho y siguió caminando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso…?-Camus salió detrás del pilar y se acercó a la joven.- ¿Tania estas bien…?-La joven levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fue inevitablemente a Camus.

-Claro ¿Por qué no estaría bien?-Le respondió la joven sonriente. Desde un par de metros escondido entre unos rosales estaba Ferdinand apuntando con su arco al acuariano. Solo le tomo a la flecha dos segundos impactar en el hombro de Camus. Sin que nadie, exceptuando Gabrielle, viera esa flecha.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo… si no te molesta.-La joven negó con la cabeza y le indico que le siguiera. Ferdinand se acercó a los demás, que no entendían la razón del repentino cambio de actitud de Camus.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café a Paris?-Pregunto dulcemente a su novia.

-sí, Monsieur-La joven sonrió y tomo la mano que el joven le tendía para luego desaparecer.

-Soy el único que piensa que ese par está directamente relacionado con el repentino cambio de actitud de Camus-Pregunto Saga, todos se miraron. Sospechaban lo mismo.

_Cafetería en Atenas._

Kanon reía, nunca esperaría que Alice que siempre se mostraba seria fuera tan graciosa. Su forma de percibir todo lo que le rodeaba le daba un curioso sentido del humor.

-¿Tienes familia a parte de tu gemelo?-La joven le sonrió…-Me refiero a si consideras a alguien más como parte de tu familia.

-Pues se podría decir que si…-Podría considerar a la bola de inadaptados como mi familia…- ¿Tú tienes familia?

-Sí, madre, padre, tíos, primos y abuelos todos en Irlanda.-La joven soltó una risita.-Casi se caen de las sillas cuando les dije que vendría a estudiar un posgrado aquí… Me hubiera encantado ver cuando eso pasaba.-Kanon sonrió, a pesar de sus palabras estas estaban libres de toda maldad. Solo eran palabras acompañadas de una voz risueña.

-¿Eres hija única?-Pregunto al fin.

-Ahora si…-la joven exhalo un suspiro- mi hermana murió en el mismo accidente en el que yo me quede ciega…

-Lo lamento…-se apresuró a decir Kanon.

-No te preocupes… me gusta creer que mi hermana está en el cielo jugando como cuando éramos niñas…-la joven sonrió.-No te preocupes por ello.

-Disculpa ¿Qué edad tenías cuando tuviste el accidente? Si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar.

-No te preocupes por ello. Tenía 8, mi madre siempre nos decía que no nos acercáramos a la zona de la caldera que un día pasaría algo malo.- La joven sonrió con tristeza.-Y un día paso algo malo… a mí me costó la vista… a mi hermana la vida. Si le hubiéramos creído a mi madre…eso jamás hubiera pasado.

-No te aflijas perdona por abordar el tema…-Kanon coloco su mano sobre la joven para recordarle que él estaba ahí para ella, en ese momento.- ¿Tus padres trabajan?-Se apresuró a decir quería cambiar el tema.

-Evita los temas que te molestan…-la joven se rio suavemente. –Si mi padre es abogado… y mi madre arquitecta. ¿Tu estudias algo? O ya estas recibido jamás te pregunte eso… lo pase por completo por alto…-La joven pareció meditarlo.

-Me falta entregar mi tesis… estudie la carrera de abogacía para matar el tiempo, pero jamás presente mi tesis para el doctorado.-Comento como quien no quiere la cosa Kanon.

-¿Ya eres abogado?-Kanon asintió y se acordó del pequeño detalle que la joven era ciega y no podía ver ese movimiento.

-Si… porque un profesor me alentó comencé a realizar mi tesis para el doctorado. Pero luego fue algo que paso a segundo plano.-Necesitaba tiempo completo para dominar a Poseidón, agrego para sí.

-¿Y por qué no continuas?-la joven le sonrío…-Tal vez logres distraerte si prosigues con la escritura.

-Tal vez… me resulte beneficioso…-Por ejemplo refregarle en la cara mi título universitario a Saga que dice que soy un vago.

-Si quieres te puedo contactar con mi padre… él es profesor de ética en la universidad que enseña.- Kanon lo peso un momento. Tal vez… si lograba tener le simpatía al padre de la joven esta le vería de otra forma…- Capaz tengas razón… capaz tengas razón.

-Bueno llego la hora de retirarme…-la joven paro la alarma de su reloj digital, que decía la hora en voz alta y toda esa cosa.

-¿Gustas que te acompañe? Hasta la puerta de tu apartamento.-Kanon le ayudo a ponerse el saco. Aunque la joven no necesitara ayuda para ello.

-Son solo un par de cuadras Kanon… no es necesario.-La joven le sonrio.

-Prefiero estar seguro que llegaste a salvo.-Kanon coloco la mano de la joven en su hombro para ayudarla a guiarse. Esta soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ya estas aprendiendo…

-No sé con qué fin es…esta postura. Solo sé que te es beneficiosa.-Kanon sonrío y salieron del local.

-Kanon eres un encanto…-Le dijo la joven. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche, por esa razón Kanon había insistido en acompañarla.

-Supongo que si tú lo dices debe de ser cierto.-Kanon soltó una risa libre de maldad. Cuando llegaron al edificio le sorprendió lo bien que la joven se manejaba.

-¿Quieres que te pida un taxi? A si no vuelves solo por estas calles de noche.-La joven se sacó los lentes negros, dejando a la vista sus ojos nublados.

-No es necesario Alice…-La joven se acercó a Kanon. Acaricio el rostro de él, provocando que el caballero se sonroje y le beso la mejilla.

-Nos vemos Kanon…-La joven subió los cuatro escalones que la separaban de la entrada.

-Espera-Kanon se le acerco, la joven podía percibirle cerca suyo.- Me siento tonto pidiéndote esto… pero…

-Pero-repitió la joven.

-Me darías otro beso…-Kanon sabía que se jugaba todo en esta mano.-en los labios…-la joven se sonrojo por completo a pesar de tener 26 años sin duda esas palabras le hacían ruborizarse como si fuera una colegiala.

-Este bueno…-Kanon no le dejo terminar de expresar sus dudas, la tomo cuidadosamente de la cintura y le beso en los labios…

_Continuara…._

**_Si lo sé, se está volviendo muy romántico el asunto._**


	14. Otro día raro (Viernes)

_Otro día raro. (Viernes)_

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga estaba en el comedor desayunando, desde esta habitación podía escuchar a su hermano cantar en la ducha. Arqueo una ceja.

-Que tendrá feliz a este infeliz…-Murmuro para sí. Cuando volvieron del templo de Eros, solamente los dorados, el patriarca y Athena dado que Gabrielle, por el simple hecho de hacer rabiar a Camus, se quedó ahí. Kanon estaba preparando muy alegremente la cena. Que cena, recordó Saga, no recordaba a ver cenado también desde sus tiempos de Patriarca. Aunque esas cenas no se podían comparar con las que preparaba su hermano, si había algo en lo que jamás sería capaz de superar a Kanon era en la cocina.

-¿Ya desayunaste?-Kanon apareció sonriente en el umbral de la puerta aun secándose el pelo con una toalla.-Tenía pensado preparar un desayuno como los dioses mandan.

-Pues… solo me serví un poco de café y unas tostadas.-Comento Saga.-Pero si quieres preparar un mejor desayuno, por mí adelante.

30 minutos después.

-Bendita sea Athena…-Saga se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.-Kanon te aseguro, lo que más extrañe de ti fueron tus desayunos…-comento sonriente, a sabiendas que se podría ganarse un puñetazo por ello.

-Gracias por valorar mi trabajo…-Kanon sonrió, levanto las tazas y platos para luego salir de la habitación silbando.

-¿A este que le pico…?-Saga arqueo una ceja, miro el reloj-se me hace tarde para irme a reportar con el patriarca.

_Salón del patriarca._

-¿Realmente no te insulto por decirle ello?-Aioros parpadeo un par de veces. Kanon podía participar de las asambleas, pero últimamente solía faltar una o dos veces a la semana. Curiosamente al patriarca Shion no parecía molestarle aquello. La razón es que Shion sabía, que el porque de estas ausencias era el psicólogo al que Athena y él lo habían mandado.

-No… no lo hizo… y es más se ofreció a preparar el desayuno-Informo Saga.-Creo que me cambiaron a mi hermano…

-¿Que cambiaron a quién?-Athena y Shion entraban a la sala.

-Según Saga… Kanon está actuando extraño…-Informo Shaka.

-¿Kanon?-las dos autoridades se miraron.-Tendrá algo que ver con…-La diosa lo dijo en voz baja solo para que le oyera Shion.

-Pero son solamente 4 meses… no creo que haya cambiado tan rápido…-Shion pareció meditarlo.- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que algún dios se apodere del cuerpo de Kanon?-Todos miraron a Saga.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este algo dudoso.

-Pues si se metieron en el cuerpo de uno… no sería nada raro que se metieran en el cuerpo del otro gemelo…-Dijo meditabundo Dohko.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo… si esta poseído por algún dios… no nos sería nada beneficioso que ande paseándose por el santuario.-comento Aioros…-Con un poseído ya tuvimos mucho…-Miro feo a Saga.

-Yo no creo que Kanon este poseído…-trato de defender a su gemelo.

-Dijiste que se está comportando raro…-Shaka lo dijo con calma.

-¿Y cuando Kanon se comporta como una persona normal?-pregunto Saga burlón.

-Saga es muestra de que están empezando a llevarse mejor con Kanon el hecho que quieras defenderlo…-Athena miro sumamente calma al caballero.- Pero si tu hermano esta poseído por algún dios maligno, es prudente que lo medites. ¿Quieres que tu hermano pase lo que pasaste tú?

-No…-Saga bajo la mirada, eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Athena.

-¿En dónde está Kanon?-pregunto Shion.

-En Géminis.

-Vamos a buscar a Kanon.-ordeno el pontífice.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Kanon no está aquí…-informo Mascara luego de revisar la habitación del caballero.

-Esto es un mal síntoma…-Mu apareció con una hoja de cuaderno arrancada. Se la tendió a los sus camaradas y superiores:

_Hermano:_

_Tengo que atender un par de asuntos, nada importante, ya te enteraras si todo sale como lo planeo. Te deje el almuerzo preparado en la nevera (es un almuerzo frio no lo calientes o si no sabe mal) seamos sinceros cada vez que te cocinas terminas con dolor de estómago (insertar mi risa aquí) Regreso más tarde. ¡NO COCINES! QUE COCINARE YO CUANDO VUELVA. Si puedo traigo el postre.  
_

_Nos vemos en la cena. No mates a nadie._

_Kanon._

_Pdta.: Hablo enserio con lo de que no cocines, cada vez que lo haces termino con dolor de estómago._

-Tenemos que encontrar a Kanon-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ya no queda dudas… Kanon está poseído… o sino no estaría tan amigable.-Dijo Saga seguido de un suspiro, su hermano realmente había estado raro… pero se negaba a aceptarlo.- Con razón estaba tan tolerante últimamente. Además… nunca, cuando deja una nota, pone "hermano"…

-¿Que pone?-Afrodita le miro algo, para no decir completamente, curioso.

-Pues...-Saga embozo una media sonrisa.-me deja cualquier palabra que no sea cariñosa.

-Pues… tenemos que encontrar a Kanon… Puede estar planeando un ataque al santuario.-Informo Shion.- Puede estar planeando cualquier acto terrible contra la humanidad. Partan a buscarlo.

_Universidad de Atenas. Departamento de Abogacía._

-Sorprendente Kanon.-El hombre frente al caballero, terminaba de ojear el ensayo de tesis.-Me gustan muchos las referencias mitológicas…-El anciano sonrió.-Sin duda este será una de las mejores tesis que se convertirán en libros.

-¿Disculpe?-Kanon parpadeo un par de veces.

-Kanon… esta tesis está muy bien desarrollada. Sin duda valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en ella… hay que revisar algunas cosas… Y agregar un par de fuentes…-El hombre coloco el modelo de tesis sobre su escritorio.-A demás el título es comprador…-El maestro sonrió.- "¿A quién defendemos?: una mirada a la ética". El mundo necesita más abogados como tú. Abogados que tengan en cuenta a la etica y no que se vendan al mejor postor...

-¿Tiene alguna sugerencia…?-Su maestro predilecto le miro.

-Pues si alguna mínima modificación, pero tu tesis está muy bien desarrollada. Ya quiero ver cuando la presentes ante el comité. Cuando ellos la aprueben, te llevare con un conocido, de una editorial de ciencias sociales, para ver qué le parece y así hacerlo libro.-el Dr. Koffka asintió para sí mismo.-Me llama la atención que volvieras luego de tres años… Sé que armar una tesis puede ser algo largo y tedioso. Pero tú directamente desapareciste.

-Tuve un par de problemas personales…-Kanon sonrió.-Pero eso no viene al caso… ¿Sabe cuándo se debe presentar las tesis?

-Hay un llamado de entrega de tesis, dentro de dos meses.-El anciano sonrió.-Supongo que podremos pulir la tesis para ese momento.

-Gracias Doctor.-Kanon le estrecho la mano a su antiguo maestro de leyes.

-Nos veremos luego Kanon.-Observo como su ex alumno tomaba su copia de la tesis y se retiraba.-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir una tesis sobre la ética en la abogacía. Aunque me llama la atención que le ponga datos mitológicos, como forma de ejemplificación, junto con casos reales.

_Bar cerca de la universidad de Atenas._

-Buenos días señor…-la mesera se acercó.- ¿Qué le gustaría beber?

-¿Puede ser un capuchino con una porción de torta de chocolate?-Pidió Kanon luego de revisar el menú.

-Si señor, ahora se lo traigo.-La joven se retiró.-Posibilidad de ser Doctor en abogacía en dos meses…-Kanon sonrió, saco su celular y marco.

-¿Hola…?-Respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

-Hola Alice…

-¿Kanon?-Escucho el sonido de algo caerse-Hay carajo… donde está el celular.-Kanon sonrió, que efecto el que tenía sobre las mujeres… Escucho un sonido como si se tapara por un momento el auricular-¿Kanon, estas ahí todavía?

-Sí, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto fingiendo que no había oído nada.

-Se me cayó el celular.-Escucho la risa de la joven al otro lado.- Me extraña que andes llamando… ¿Sucedió algo?

-Eh… no nada importante… Solo que sentí la necesidad de llamarte.-Kanon sonrió, se sentía ridículo diciendo esas palabras. Como respuesta recibió una cándida risa.

-No este exagerando señor Aricalteris-le responde esta.

-No exagero… gustarías almorzar como disculpa por lo de anoche.-al otro lado escucha un suspiro, al parecer me equivoque… debo calmarme y no ser tan impulsivo.

-Puede ser en el bar de Nicky, en una hora salgo a almorzar. –le dijo luego de un largo silencio.

-En una hora nos vemos…-corto y termino su desayuno. Pago y se retiró de ahí silbando muy alegremente, su día marchaba muy bien. Tal vez con algo de suerte volviera a casa con un beso, no robado, de la psicologa.

Calles de Rodorio.

-Nada… no está en Rodorio… ¿Qué dicen si buscamos en Atenas?-Pregunto Aioros. Los demás asintieron llevaban más de dos horas buscando y no había rastro de su camarada "poseído".

-Vallamos a Atenas.-Ordeno Saga, todos partieron hacia la ciudad.

_Bar de Nicky, Ciudad de Atenas._

-Huy Ali… otra vez tentándome trayendo este bombonazo…-comenta el sonriente Nicky.

-Cuidado que Marcos se pondrá celoso…-La chica se ríe…-Perdona Kanon… pero siempre almuerzo aquí.

-No te preocupes… me cae simpático.-Kanon sonrió, entre todo Nicky era simpático. Solo soltaba esos comentarios para hacer sonrojar a la doctora.- Siendo honestos Nicky si fueras mujer no tendría ningún problema contigo…

-Oye… que este es mío…-Marcos apareció de la trastienda y abrazo al más joven.- búscate al tuyo…-el joven ríe.

-Iba a comentar algo, pero no quiero arruinar el momento…-comento Kanon.

-Si ibas a comentar lo linda que es tu psicóloga, pues hazlo… dicen que a las mujeres le gustan los halagos…-Al oír esto la joven se puso tan colorada como su cabello. Marcos estallo en risas al ver el efecto de sus palabras y Kanon sonrio con algo de picardia.

-Pues… la única razón con la que seguí el tratamiento es porque quería verla ella.-Dijo Kanon, para luego beber un poco de su jugo de frutas. La mujer se ruborizo todavía más.

-¿Enserio seguías viniendo solo para verme?-pregunto en un hilo de voz. Los dueños desaparecieron en la trastienda, para darle un poco de privacidad y de paso hacer un poco de acotaciones sobre el asunto sin ser oidos.

-Si…-Kanon se sonrojo un poco.-Es la verdad...

-Me alegra….-La joven sonrió y busco la mano de Kanon, para luego agarrarla.- Saberlo

Kanon tomo con cuidado la mano de la joven, esa manito tan delicada y suabe en contacto con la suya grande y áspera… Le hacia sentir extraño.

-Estaba pensando…-Kanon trago saliva.-Ya estamos grandes, pero igual me siento como un niño-Suspiro-¿quiere salir conmigo…?

-Primero tenemos que ser amigos…-la joven sonríe.

-¿No lo eramos ya?

-No, solo teníamos una relación terapeuta-paciente.-la joven rio.-Pero no te desanimes, Nicky fue primero mi paciente y ahora es mi mejor amigo. Ahora si somos amigos... luego veremos...-La joven sonrio con timides, las pequitas en su rostro le daban un curioso aspecto de niña.

-Bendito el día que me mandaron al Psicólogo…-Comento jovial Kanon. Tenía esperanzas. Terminaron de almorzar y salieron de ese lugar para…

-KANON-Aioros fue el primero en verlo e ir corriendo hacia donde estaba la pareja que recién abandonaba el bar- ¿DONDE ESTABAS?

-¿Conocido tuyo…?-Pregunto la joven.

-Si…-Kanon le lanzo una mirada asesina a sus camaradas que comenzaban a juntarse. Aioros noto la presencia de la joven.

-¿Usted quién es?-Pregunto cordialmente. La joven desplego el bastón y coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Kanon, podía sentir la tensión que este emanaba.

-Soy la Dr. Alice Mc Serif soy amiga, y terapeuta, de Kanon.-dijo esta con total serenidad. Kanon agradeció mentalmente que dijera amiga.

-¿Terapeuta?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si es mi psicóloga.-Gruño Kanon.- ¿Se puede saber para que me andan buscando? _**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICEN PEDAZOS DE ZOQUETES, ESTOY APUNTO DE TENER ALGO SERIO CON UNA MUJER POR PRIMERA VEZ, NO ME ARRUINEN LOS PLANES.**__-_agrego vía cosmos, solo para que sus camaradas le oyeran.

-Perdona doctora Mc Serif…-Dice Camus con sutileza, la joven arquea una ceja.-Necesitamos hablar algo con nuestro amigo.

-¿Él debe ser Camus no?-pregunto está a Kanon.

-Sí, yo soy Camus…-dijo el francés- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-Kanon te menciono un par de veces… tienes asentó francés. Por eso te reconocí.-Informo la joven.-Kanon se me hace tarde para volver al consultorio…-Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y entro luego al edificio.

-Más les vale que esta intromisión valga la pena o me las pagan…-Informo secamente.

_Santuario de Athena. 9 horas después._

-Kanon entiende…-Pidió Athena tratando de hacer calmar al géminis menor. Llevaban horas con el mismo dilema.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar que estoy poseído solo porque me levante de buen humor? que sutilmente se tomaron la molestia de arruinarme.

-Mira Kanon… es extraño tu comportamiento de las últimas semanas…-Informo Shion.

-No tuvo en cuenta que desde hace 4 meses estoy en tratamiento por que usted me obligo.-Kanon lo dijo cortante-Aunque pensándolo bien… Si no me hubiera obligado a ir no hubiera conocido a Alice.-Kanon suspiro.

-Conque eso te pasa-Milo empezó a reírse, para luego ponerse serio.- ¿Te enamoraste de tu terapeuta y eso te mantiene calmado?-El caballero de escorpio lo medito un momento.- ¿Patriarca Shion, no me puede mandar a una terapeuta que este igual de buena que la de Kanon?

-MILO-Le gritaron al unísono todos.

-¿Entonces estuviste con ella toda la mañana?-Pregunto Athena, Kanon lo pensó no les iba a decir nada de que quería terminar el doctorado de abogacía. Por lo cual asintió, la diosa dio por terminada la reunión.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Cuando me la pensabas presentar?

-Conociéndote…-Kanon le miro.-El día que el infierno se congele.- se dirigió su cuarto, sin darle derecho a réplica.

-Supongo que cocinare yo…-Murmuro Saga, había esperado la cena que sabía ya no vendría.-espero que esta vez no se me pasen los fideos…

Al rato, vemos una masa uniforme sobre el plato de Saga. Kanon decidió no cenar ni preparar la cena, por el simple hecho, que comer su propia comida será un buen castigo para su hermano mayor.

-Hay Saga, la próxima vez. Directamente me voy a cenar a fuera… por una semana- Kanon recostado en su cama sonrió. No tenía hambre la última media hora había estado comiendo de su reserva secreta de dulces y estaba casi empachado.

Continuara.


	15. Cena de despedida (Sábado)

_Cena de despedida. (Sábado)_

-Caballeros… preséntense ante Athena.-Ordeno Shion.

En breves segundos toda la orden dorada se presentó ante el patriarca y la deidad. Athena les sonrió de una forma que provocó que más de unos sufriera un escalofrió.

-Mis queridos caballeros…-Comenzó.-Hoy tendremos una visita especial… vendrán dos dioses amigos.-La diosa sonrió de nuevo mientras los caballeros se ponían pálidos.

-¿Quiénes vendrán señora?-Se animó a preguntar Saga.

-Mi sobrino Eros y su esposa Psique, junto con sus heraldos.-Los caballeros solteros pasaron saliva.

-¿Los arqueros de Eros?-Pregunto Mascara que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-Sí, Mascara… Están obligados a ser cordiales durante la tarde-la diosa sonrió con sorna- y estar PRESENTES en la cena.

-¿Cómo durante la tarde?-Pregunto Mu.

-Eros y Psique vendrán a tomar el té y se quedaran a cenar.-Informo Shion.

-¿Y cuando llegan?-Pregunto un muy poco alegre Camus.

-Síganme por favor. Shion.-La diosa miro a su guerrero. Se tele transportaron todos a la primera casa.

Casa de Aries.

-Maestro Mu… el dios Eros es muy simpático.-Kiki estaba rodeado de jóvenes revestidos con armaduras blancas, aunque más de la mitad de los caballeros estaban escondidos detrás de Athena y Shion.

-Buenas tardes tía.-El dios de cabellera rubia sonrió.

-Ya está el té Eros… -La diosa Athena le sonrió coquetamente.-Espero que a tus guerreros no moleste estar con los míos hasta la cena.

-¿Les molesta jugar con los caballeros de Athena mientras hablamos con mi tía?-Pregunto el sonriente dios… Sus arqueros dejaron de practicar tiro al blanco con piedras y miraron sonrientes a los caballeros.

-Nunca está mal practicar tiro con alguien más…-Dijo la sonriente Gabrielle. Los caballeros pasaron saliva.

-Pórtense bien con los caballeros, nada de jugar con las flechas ¿Me entendieron?-Les dijo la diosa Psique con calma, como si estuviera hablando con niños. Los arqueros asintieron luego de pronunciar un "si señorita" con voz de niños, solo les faltaba la aureola en la cabeza y parecían ángeles. Cuando los dioses y el patriarca se retiraron, los arqueros perdieron las aureolas que aparentaban tener y miraron, con las sonrisas más maléficas que eran posibles de hacer, a los caballeros.

-Oigan…soy el único que piensa… en…-Comenzó a decir Shaka mientras retrocedía.

-YO QUIERO A CANCER…-Exclamo Abayomi de Mielero mientras armaba el arco.

-CORRAN.-Grito Afrodita, mientras con sus camaradas emprendían un veloz escape. Al ver como huían los guerreros de Athena, los heraldos de Eros estallaron en risas.

-DIOSA ATHENA…-Mascara fue el primero en llegar corriendo y tomo a la diosa del dobladillo del vestido.-POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE CON ELLOS…

-¿Con quienes pequeño?-Pregunto la diosa Psique.

-CON ESOS LOCOS ROMANTICOS DISPARA FLECHITAS.-Dijo este, ganándose una peligrosa mirada de Eros.

-¿Locos románticos?-Eros miro al guerrero, quien pareció caer en la cuenta que accidentalmente también había ofendido al dios.- ¿Sabes que mis armas… son un arco y una flecha no? HERALDOS.-llamo, al mismo tiempo que arribaban los demás dorados. Quienes al oír el grito pensaron, aliviados, que Eros le llamaría la atención a sus 6 guerreros. Se produjeron seis destellos cósmicos que mezclaban sus colores con blanco.

-¿Nos llamó mi señor?-Ferdinand se adelantó mientras se quitaba su casco. Su mirada distaba mucho de ser la del joven simpático y alegre que habían conocido.

-Ahora verán por qué no me cae…-Dijo al fin Camus.-Es capaz de vender a su madre… para complacer a Eros.

-Ese es su deber, servir a Eros…-Le reprocho Shion, dado que le parecía exagerado el comentario de su caballero.

-Ve al templo con Gabrielle de Colibri y traigan mis armas…-Dijo este al fin, mientras Mascara deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Al insultar a los guerreros accidentalmente había insultado al dios… y que Eros era un dios fácil de ofender era sabido por muchos. Por eso nadie le molestaba.

Los heraldos mayores de Cardenal y Colibri partieron, para volver en cuestión de segundos trayendo un carcaj y un arco de oro labrado…

-Hay no…-Mascara comenzó a temblar…-Juro que no fue mi intención ofenderle.

-Mi señor… ¿Va a jugar a la cacería con él o le disparara ahora?-Pregunto Ferdinand de Cardenal.

-Colibri…-Dijo el dios.

En un parpadeo, Gabrielle había desaparecido de alado de su dios para aparecer detrás de mascara y sujetarlo con fuerza. Cuando Afrodita quiso ir ayudar a su amigo Ferdinand lo tomo con fuerza y le estrello contra el suelo. Mascara intentaba solarse de la joven, mientras todos miraban impactados la escena.

-ATHENA…-Comenzó a gritar Mascara.

-Lo ofendiste con tus palabras no puedo hacer nada lo siento.-Dijo está tranquila.- ¿Además que tiene de malo el amor?

-NO… TODO MENOS ESO…-Cuando sus compañeros quisieron ayudarle, Afrodita no podía moverse por que Ferdinand le mantenía contra el suelo, un muro verde azulado se interpuso.

-No interfieran…-El joven les guiño el ojo.

-Esto me duele más a mí que a ti…-El dios armo el arco, estaba a solo unos centímetros de Mascara. Quien cerró los ojos, el dios soltó la cuerda. Mascara sintió algo contra su nariz y escucho el estallido de risas colectivo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mitad de los heraldos estaba retorciéndose de la risa. Contra su nariz había una banderita que decía "Bang" que salía de la punta de la flecha dorada falsa.

-A NO SON UNOS…-No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque Gabrielle le tapó la boca.

-Si le insultas la próxima no será una flecha falsa.-Le dijo esta en un susurro. Ángelo lo medito un momento, le convenía guardar su broncas para luego.

-O pero que macho eres Cáncer…-Mielero le sonrió con burla, mientras Tania sonreía, a su izquierda, con sorna.- ¿Te asustaste por una flecha…?-Los heraldos estallaron en risas.

-La próxima vez… ten más cuidado con tus palabras. O no seré tan piadoso.-Dijo el dios.-Ustedes… sus arcos.-El dios les miro, los heraldos comenzaron a realizar muecas…- No quiero problemas, denme los arcos. –Los heraldos le entregaron los arcos…-También los pequeños, no quiero saber que estos guerreros tienen deseos exabruptos. –Para sorpresa de todos los heraldos le entregaron unos arcos que tranquilamente podrían pasar como juguetes.-Así está mejor.-El dios comenzó a entrar al templo con los 12 arcos.

-Amor que no se olvide que tienen las flechas.-Los guerreros con cara de pocos amigos le tendieron los carcaj llenos de flechas a la diosa.-Ahora sí, nada de locuras.

-Si diosa Psique.-respondieron los 6 al unísono.

-Amor te odian… casi me olvidaba de los carcaj-le dijo el sonriente Eros.-Athena entramos para beber el té.

Cuando se quedaron a solas con los caballeros Mascara sonrió con crueldad mientras miraba al distraído Mielero, el que parecía ser el más joven de todos. Era hora de hacer que alguien pagara por su humillación. Se lanzó contra el joven, sospechosamente ninguno de los heraldos se inmuto. El puño de Mascara estaba contra la mejilla del joven que ni pareció inmutarse ante lo que para Mascara había sin duda sido uno de los golpes más fuertes que había realizado.

-Caballero de Cáncer… no ando de humor para juegos. -Tomo la mano de Mascara y la torció con suma facilidad, Ángelo sintió como el dolor subía pro su brazo. Jamás creyó que el muchacho fuera tan fuerte.

-Ejem…-Camus carraspeo…-Escudos de protección…-dijo como si estuviera atragantado.

-¿Escudos? ¿Qué escudos?-Pregunto Afrodita, quien era ayudado por Ferdinand a levantarse.

-Para evitar que nos roben las flechas…-Una joven de armadura blanca que desprendía destellos amarillos le miro mientras comenzaba a explicarles.-Mientras portamos nuestras armaduras… todo aquel que nos rodee queda con sus poderes… a niveles de un mortal común.

-¿Por eso te dejo el ojo como una mora el otro día?-Pregunto el sorprendido Afrodita a Camus, que muy a su pesar asintió.

-Pero ella no usaba armadura…-Dijo al fin Kanon luego de un incómodo silencio.

-Privilegios de ser quien está debajo del jefe en la escala de jerarquía...-Dijo esta burlona.-Tratemos de ser civilizados una vez en nuestras vidas…

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Saga indicando con la cabeza a los jóvenes de cosmos amarillo y A Abayomi ya lo conocemos, también a Tanya.

-Mi nombre es Joshua de petirrojo-Se presentó uno de los jóvenes.

-El mío estimados caballeros es Alexandra de Canario…-la joven realizo una graciosa reverencia mientras sus alas se extendían mientras la hacía.

_Varias horas después._

A medida que había pasado el tiempo, los caballeros se dieron cuenta que a pesar de sus bromas. Los heraldos no tenían intención de flecharlos. Mascara después del susto dado por cortesía de Eros, trataba con más respeto a los guerreros. Además había descubierto que si no los provocaban estos eran por demás amigables y no demostraban tener problema con hacer desaparecer alguna flecha cada tanto o correr el momento de que esa persona en cuestión sea flechada...

Al momento de la cena, Eros agradeció a Athena por la hospitalidad y por a verle permitido a uno de sus heraldos quedarse esa semana. En la que habían dado vuelta el santuario. Todos se dedicaron a beber, si había algo que NADIE podía superar, era la capacidad de ingerir alcohol de los heraldos. El dios antes de volver a su templo espero que los heraldos pudieran estar seguros que eran capaces de volar.

-Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tu hospitalidad tía-El dios le estrecho la mano a su par.-Y también mi agradecimiento por cuidar de Gabrielle.

-De nada sobrino, vuelve cuando quieras.-Le dijo esta.

-Bueno idiota nos vemos dentro de un par de semanas.-Gabrielle abrazo a su hermano.-No congeles a Milo y te me cuidas.

-Lo mismo para ti…-Dijo el frio caballero de los hielos.

-Un placer conocerles chicos.-Mielero les estrecho las manos a todos.-Cuidado eres el siguiente por lo que vi…-Le susurro a Mascara quien asistió, a fin de cuentas tener de buenas al chico serbia de algo.

-Nos vemos… cuando todo esté listo les enviare las tarjetas para la boda.-Gabrielle les sonrió…-Todavía hay que programar mucho… será dentro de un rato largo.

_Media hora después._

-Oye… creo que voy a extrañar a Gabrielle…-Decía Milo, mientras bajaban las escaleras.-Tenia una energía tan viva… Era dinamita en estado puro.

-Milo la dinamita no es un elemento de la tabla periódica.-Le dijo Camus.

-Es una forma de decir ellos me entienden.-Los demás colocaron los ojos en blanco.

_12 meses después._

-Felicitaciones Kanon…-Alice le beso en los labios.-ya eres un escritor y abogado famoso…-la joven rio con ternura. La tesis de Kanon había sido aprobada con honores y luego publicada, por suerte para él, Saga aún no se había enterado de ese de tallecito estaba esperando el momento para decírselo.

-Ser graduado de un doctorado en abogacía no es nada en comparación con tener esta preciosura a mi lado.-El caballero abrazo a su actual esposa. Se habían casado en secreto, nadie exceptuando Athena y Shion lo sabían.

-Señores Aricalteris…-Llamo una joven.-pueden pasar.

-Estoy muerta de miedo…-Dijo la joven…

-Es solo para sacarnos las dudas… nada más.-Dijo este… aunque al igual que su esposa estaba ligeramente aterrado.

_Consultorio._

-A ver…-La mujer comenzó a pasar el aparato por el vientre de la joven.- ¿Quieren escucharlas?

-¿Escucharlas?-dijo Kanon mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de ella.-Son…

-Don niñas, gemelas es extraño... normalmente no se dejan ver tan pronto-Informo esta mientras hacía alguna cosa rara para permitirle a Kanon y Alice escuchar los latidos. De los ojos de Alice comenzaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Para cuándo…?-pregunto Kanon, tratando de ocultar el ligero miedo que le subía por la espalda.

-Dentro de cinco meses… ahora le digo la fecha aproximada.-Informo la sonriente joven.

-Géminis…-Dijo este en un susurro…

-Nada les pasara a ellas Kanon.-Su esposa tomo le aferro con fuerza de la mano.-No dejaremos que nada les separe.-Kanon sonrió, no podía dejar que la amargura se apoderara de él. Miro la pantalla donde estaban las dos bebitas. Lo que creía que debían de ser sus manitas, parecían saludarle desde la pantalla. Kanon comenzó a llorar de alegría. Tendría dos bellas niñas.

_Cuatro días después. Bar en Athenas._

Ahí estaba su objetivo. Sonrió, lo veía entrar a la cafetería junto con su amigo. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento exacto… Sólo tenía que esperar, total, preparar el arco para disparar lleva su tiempo… Tomó la flecha y la colocó en su sitio. Escucha la conversación como si estuviera ahí presente. Se acerca el momento…

_**"-¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo…?- le cuestiona Afrodita.**_

_**-Es mi forma de saludarla…- sonríe burlón. Mira hacia uno de los costados y divisa a su objetivo -Afro… allá esta tu novia….-**_

_**Su amigo lo fulmina con la mirada. Maldito el día en que le dirigió la palabra, a otra de los habituales clientes del café. Se volteo a verla disimuladamente,**_(ahí estaba el momento, soltó la flecha, que se hizo invisible a los ojos de los simples hombres y se hincó en el hombro de su objetivo) _**estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre con el pelo mal peinado de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro.**_

_**-Ya deja de fastidiar con ello Ángelo… ¿Ángelo?- su amigo parecía perdido, realmente su mirada estaba perdida en algún objeto detrás de él. -¿Qué miras?- Mira sobre su hombro y ve la razón, o eso cree, por la que Ángelo esta tan distraído. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la joven, se sienta junto con quien su amigo bromea diciendo que es "su novia". "**_

-Te lo dije… Sólo hay dos cosas de que el hombre no puede evitar en su vida…- Gabrielle, revestida con su elegante armadura, sonríe cálidamente -Una es la muerte…la otra…más fuerte que la anterior... es el amor…

Gabrielle se coloca el arco al hombro y mira por última vez a su objetivo, que ahora mantiene una charla con la joven.

-No desperdicies algo tan bello Ángelo…- Sonríe por última vez y extiende las blancas alas, con destellos verdes, de su armadura para irse de ese lugar. Tiene muchas personas que ayudar a enamorar… Porque una simple flecha da el empujón y el resto…el resto lo hace el amor.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores/as que siguieron esta "romántica" historia. Espero que les haya gustado el final. **_

_**Gracias por la lectura sus comentarios fueron un verdadero aliento para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_

_**Notas finales:**_

_Al final si flecharon a Mascara. Es la misma albina que miraba cuando estaban en el cine (El disparo que Tania erro) y la conversación se lleva a cabo en el capítulo 4 titulado como "Conociéndonos" en Cuestiones del Destino, otro de mis fics. Solo lo menciono, por si quieren saber cómo le va a Mascara en la charla con la joven._


End file.
